Alaskan Memories
by Eric J. Alderson
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'un jeune pilote Alaskan, Andy, qui combattra dans le Golfe et dans les Balkans comme pilote de l'Air Force. Il connaîtra une romance peu ordinaire avec son amie d'enfance, Flo.
1. Dédicace

**Alaskan Memories**

une nouvelle d'Eric J. Alderson

Note de l'auteur :

Je n'ai aucun droit sur Andy, Flo,Chuck. Ils appartiennent à Marc Bourgne. Cette histoire est une version « alternative » des bandes dessinées de Bourgne, ou Andy devient pilote de chasse...

**Dédicace**

Je tiens ici à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont aidées à la rédaction, la correction et surtout qui m'ont inspiré(e)s des passages, personnages ou comportements qui reviennent dans ce roman.

Je commencerai par ceux sans qui rien n'aurait vu le jour, ceux qui m'ont tracé la voie par leur œuvres, j'ai nommé Charlier et Hubinon, créateurs du personnage mythique de Buck Danny ; Marc Bourgne, créateur de la série Etre Libre et des personnages de Flo et Andy, dont je n'ai fait que continuer l'histoire en modifiant leur passé selon le canevas nécessaire pour ce livre et pour laisser le champ libre à Marc pour une éventuelle suite à sa tétralogie en bande dessinée… Enfin, je ne puis oublier Francis Bergèse, mon maître à penser, qui a repris de main de maître la série des Buck Danny et qui a si bien su décrire les combats Aériens en Bosnie, la guerre contre les cartels de la Drogue, ou Buck, Sonny, Jerry (Tumb) et Cindy furent impliqués… On attend désespérément une suite dans le domaine de la guerre du Kosovo, pourquoi pas… Je lui demanderai d'excuser le fait qu'Andy soit entré dans l'Air Force, mais il faut dire que les F-15 ont toujours été mes favoris, même si j'apprécie aussi le Tomcat et le Hornet... Qui sait ? Pourquoi Andy n'irait-il pas en échange dans la Navy dans un futur proche ?

Je tiens aussi à remercier tous ceux et celles qui ont pris la peine de relire ce manuscrit… Anne-Marie, Chris, Thierry, et bien d'autres anonymes dont l'aide plus que précieuse m'a touché au cœur…

Enfin, je tiens à ne pas oublier tous ceux qui, tant en Belgique qu'à l'étranger, Officiers, pilotes, soldats, historiens, gens du peuple, ont apporté leur contribution à ce livre par les documents, photos, dossiers ou tout simplement leurs récits vécus qu'ils m'ont fait partager… Qu'ils en soient ici tous remerciés…

Enfin, je me devais de dédier ce livre à une élite. Et cette dédicace est finalement bien dans la lignée du Fighter Spirit :

**A tous les pilotes, quelles que soient leurs nationalité ou couleur de peau, qui ont donné leur vie pour leur idéal !**

**Eric J. Alderson**


	2. Introduction

**INTRODUCTION.**

Kleine-Broegel, Avril 1995…

Cela fait trois mois que je suis basé en Belgique… Tandis qu'un pilote Belge du 31st Tiger Squadron de la Belgian Air Force m'avait remplacé à Lakenheath, j'étais arrivé à Kleine-Broegel ; cela dans le cadre d'un échange OTAN inter-armées. Ce squadron belge regroupait (et regroupe toujours) les meilleurs pilotes de chasse du pays, mon 'contact' à KB étant le Commandant Wim "Pete" Peters, chef du squadron. Je m'étais remarquablement intégré au groupe, du fait principalement que je parlais aussi bien anglais que Français (ayant suivi deux de mes années d'université à Liège). Wim était rapidement devenu un excellent camarade, et nous passions souvent nos jours de repos ensemble à pêcher dans l'une ou l'autre rivière poissonneuse des Ardennes Belges.

De plus, Wim avait été auparavent en échange à Hill AFB, dans l'Utah, ou il avait fait sa conversion sur F-15. Etant moi-même qualifié sur F-16, je lui laissais souvent le baquet de mon Eagle, le troquant pour celui d'un Falcon A de la Faé, comme ils appellent leur Air Force. Lors d'une journée de repos passée ensemble, il me fit visiter le Musée de l'Armée de Bruxelles, regorgeant de splendides collections, sans oublier surtout la magnifique salle Aviation ou l'on voyait se côtoyer F-16, RF-4E, Mig 21, 23, Iskra, Mil-Mi 24 Hind, Spitfire, Hurricane, Fiesler Storch,… Cette collection m'avait abasourdi et je n'étais sorti de la salle qu'après avoir pris force photographies… Wim me présenta aux responsables de la section documentation du musée, section Air. Le directeur du service fut ravi de rencontrer un pilote américain d'active. Les employés, eux, me posèrent force questions sur le F-15. Je leur promis de leur faire parvenir le maximum de documentation dès que je passerais par Washington, et de leur faire parvenir des copies des photographies que je faisais souvent en vol. Alors que nous regagnions la voiture de Wim, garée non loin de là; je fus accosté par Frankie, un ancien ami de l'Institut Gramme de Liège, qui sortait du Musée Autoworld. Nous conversames quelques minutes puis, voyant l'heure tourner, je le quittai en lui donnant mon adresse à KB, celle de Lakenheath et aussi celle d'Anchorage. Il faut bien avouer que revoir Frankie m'avait fait penser à l'époque ou j'étais étudiant ; années insouciantes passées en Belgique, sans savoir que lorsque j'y reviendrais, ce serait comme commandant d'Escadrille de l'USAF. De retour à KB, j'invitai Wim à prendre un pot au Mess. Peu après, il me proposa de venir passer le Week-End avec son épouse et son fils dans leur maison de campagne, à Florenville, petite ville située en Gaume. Je m'empressai d'accepter et, le Week-end venu, je fis la conaissance de Marie et de Nicolas… Je passai deux merveilleuses journées de détente auprès de ce couple sympathique et de leur adorable bambin… Je ne pus m'empêcher d'ailleurs de repenser à Flo, que j'avais laissée en Alaska… Je savais par ses lettres qu'elle tenait toujours à moi, mais je craignais qu'une trop longue séparation ne mettent nos sentiments à rude épreuve… Je me promis de l'épouser dès mes prochaines vacances en Alaska et de rentrer alors à Lakenheath avec elle à mes côtés… Le soir, allongé seul sur le lit trop grand, je repensai à ma jeunesse, et à ce matin de juillet 1980 qui décida de mon destin…


	3. Chapitre 1 : Retrouvailles

Chapitre I : retrouvailles…

**Juillet 1980, terrain des Kirby's Airlines, Anchorage, Alaska…**

Agé de 21 ans, je venais d'achever ma dernière année de graduat en Physique, dont la première année avait été effectuée à Liège, en Belgique. Je comptais bien profiter de mes congés, car j'avais prévu de partir dès Septembre pour l'US Air Force Elementary Flying School de Hill AFB, dans l'Utah, et yentrer comme élève pilote.

Je m'étais levé tôt, ce que je faisais rarement pendant mes vacances, mais je devais encore une fois accompagner mon oncle Chuck Kirby pour un vol vers la chaîne de Brooks. Nous devions déposer une jeune étudiante venant de Juneau qui rentrait passer ses vacances chez ses parents adoptifs. Son nom : Flo… Je me souvenais encore de la jeune fille que j'avais connu au lycée d'Anchorage Nord, et si les années l'avaient épargnées, elle devait être une belle jeune femme maintenant… J'accostai Chuck alors qu'il faisait le plein du Beaver qu'il avait acheté l'an passé.

_Andy ! Comment ça va, Fils ? _

_Bien, puisque je vole aujourd'hui…_

_Ah ! Toujours aussi mordu d'aviation, je vois… Je voulais justement te proposer un job pour ces vacances… Tu sais que je suis toujours débordé de travail en Juillet et en Août… Et comme tu as eu ton brevet tout temps il y a trois mois, je pensais t'engager pour les deux prochains mois comme pilote.. tu serais d'accord ?_

_Et comment donc ! Quand dois-je commencer ? _

_Ben… pourquoi pas aujourd'hui… Je viens de recevoir un appel de l'orphelinat John Ladue… une cliente à reprendre à Nome… Si tu savais te charger de la demoiselle pour Allakakett, tu me tirerais une fameuse épine du pied… Tu connais le coin, je crois… _

_Waip ! J'ai fait mes vols de nuit dans la région de Tanana, et j'ai fait plusieurs atterrissages à Allakakett et Beattles pour ravitailler les habitants avec mon instructeur… Je saurais y aller, te tracasse pas…_

_Bien… Tu peux aller trouver Charlie, il te donnera les données météo et ton plan de vol. j'ai déjà fait faire le plein du Cessna pour toi…_

_Okay, j'y vais, Chuck. A ce soir, alors ? _

_Bye Andy, et bon vol…_

Une demi-heure plus tard, les plans de vol étaient remplis et les données météo reportées sur ma carte GPS. Je me dirigeai vers le bureau de mon Oncle pour accueillir ma passagère. Flo n'avait guère changé en quatre ans, si ce n'était qu'elle avait mûri, ce qui lui conférait une beauté plus forte encore qu'auparavant… Si je la reconnus de suite, elle eut toute les difficultés du monde à voir en moi autre chose qu'un quelconque pilote... Une casquette avec un écusson de F-16 sur la tête, des lunettes fumées de l'USAF sur les yeux et surtout ma veste de pilote en Nomex m'avaient transformé en un pilote anonyme…

_Bonjour, je suis Flo Leander. Je voudrais voir Mr Kirby. _

_Bonjour, Flo. Tu n'a vraiment pas changé, tu sais ? Tu ne me reconnais pas ? _

_Euh.. Votre voix me dit bien quelque chose…_

_Allons, le Lycée il y a quatre ans_, dis-je en ôtant lunettes et casquette…

_Andy ? C'est toi ? _

_Waip ! Tout juste.. Et plus encore : ton pilote, c'est moi !_

_Toi, Pilote ? Tu a eu ton brevet ? _

_Y a trois mois… Et je bosse ces vacances pour mon oncle… Mais viens, le Cessna est prêt, il n'attend plus que toi pour partir…_

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'avion et, une fois les bagages chargés à l'arrière, nous nous apprêtâmes à décoller. Le vent léger du Nord nous facilitait la tâche, car il conférait à l'avion un supplément non négligeable de portance. Deux minutes plus tard, nous survolions le centre d'Anchorage, cap au Nord vers Allakakett.

Le vol se déroula sans grand problème jusqu'à Tanana, mais une fois arrivé à 50 Km de notre destination, le vent se leva, et de menaçants nuages noirs déboulèrent du Nord. Je ne fus pas long à comprendre ce qui se passait… La tempête avait passé la chaîne de Brooks plus tôt que prévu, et nous allions nous la ramasser en pleine poire. Je recommandai à Flo de bien serrer sa ceinture, et je virai à 180° droit sur Tanana.

_Flo ! La tempête nous empêche de continuer plus avant. Je mets le cap sur Tanana, ou nous attendrons une accalmie pour continuer, OK ?_

_Pas de problème, Andy, c'est toi le pilote, tu sais ce que tu fais…_

Mais la tempête ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Jamais je n'avais vu de CuNimbs aussi rapides… En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, ils nous rattrapèrent et le Cessna fut environné d'éclairs fantasmagoriques… Mes instruments étaient devenus fous, et la radio était brouillée par les éclairs… Soudain, l'appareil fut happé par un courant ascendant d'une force inouïe qui nous porta à 12000 pieds en quelques secondes... De sourds chocs se firent entendre… Des grêlons gros comme des balles de tennis s'écrasaient sur la verrière, menaçant de la briser… Aussi soudainement que la première fois, nous fûmes happés par un courant contraire qui nous ramena à 2000 pieds en un rien de temps… je m'arc-boutai sur les commandes et, au terme d'un effort inhumain, je parvins à redresser l'avion… Flo, elle, était dans les pommes.. La veinarde, elle ne vit pas ce qui suivit… Fragilisé par les grêlons, le Cessna menaçait de se rompre à tout moment, nous précipitant au sol… A la lueur d'un éclair, je repérai une clairière à quelques kilomètres devant nous… Je vomis l'appareil sur ce pré détrempé, me faisant une grosse bosse au front en cognant de la tête sur le tableau de bord…

Hébété par le choc, je restai groggy pas loin de cinq minutes. Ce fut Flo qui me ramena à la réalité…

_Andy ? Comment tu vas ? Blessé ? _

_Non, ça va ! Et toi ? _

_On fait aller… Que s'est-il passé ? _

_Ben… J'ai du poser l'avion en catastrophe, les ailes menaçaient de se rompre.. Je crois qu'on a eu une veine de pendu de s'en tirer sans une égratignure… Le problème, c'est que j'sais pas ou on est, la radio à l'air HS et pour ne rien gâter ce fichu temps est parti pour durer un bon bout de temps…_

_Bah… On est vivants, on a un abri, des vivres pour quelques jours, et puis on partira surement à notre recherche… _

_Ben, j'sais pas trop… J'compte pas trop sur des secours… avec ce foutu temps, j'ai dévié de mon cap, et puis ils penseront nous trouver plus loin au nord alors qu'on a fait demi-tour… sans compter le fait que la crasse les empêchera de décoller illico… Si on veut survivre, faut compter que sur nous, je pense…_

Après avoir avalé quelques biscuits et un peu d'eau de nos réserves, nous nous installâmes tant bien que mal dans l'avion à moitié démoli pour y attendre la fin du mauvais temps… J'avais pendu une toile fabriquée avec un vieux sac pour boucher le trou béant du pare-brise, en partie brisé lors du crash… m'enveloppant tant bien que mal dans une vieille couverture, je cherchai le sommeil, lequel ne tarda pas à venir…

*

**

Le lendemain matin, la pluie se décida enfin à cesser et nous pûmes sortir de l'avion… Nous avions atterri dans une clairière, en pleine forêt arctique, et comme nous avions du dériver passablement de notre ligne de vol, il était peu probable que l'on nous retrouve avant longtemps… Notre seule chance était que j'avais emmené mon matériel de chasse avec moi. J'en fis l'inventaire : Une tente, un fusil de chasse et 500 cartouches, ma canne à pêche, ma trousse médicale, celle de survie, sans oublier deux sacs de couchage et quelques outils.

Ayant réparti les tâches, je laissai Flo aménager l'avion en dortoir et m'en allai chasser pour notre souper… J'eus la chance de tirer un canard, et je le ramenai au campement. Je fus surpris de la transformation… Les vitres brisées de l'avion avaient été colmatées avec de la toile cirée récupérée dans le fond de la carlingue, un bon feu crépitait non loin, et Flo faisait chauffer le café en m'attendant..

_Flo ! J'ai eu un canard, prépare la broche !, criais-je…_

_Super, Andy j'ai préparé du café. Tu en veux une tasse ? _

_Pas de refus, cette heure de marche m'a épuisé. _

_Pas étonnant, après les efforts que tu as du fournir hier pour poser ce coucou à peu près entier… J'oubliais d'ailleurs de te remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie… Un autre pilote que toi n'y aurait pas réussi, je le crains…_

_Pas Oncle Chuck, en tout cas… Il doit s'inquiéter ferme, maintenant… Je devais être rentré pour 8 heures du soir hier… Ce coup ci, on a du nous porter disparus… _

_Te tracasse pas, Andy, ils nous retrouveront. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, on peut passer l'hiver ici. Suffit de s'organiser. _

_Tu t'y connais, toi ? _

_Ben… J'ai fait plusieurs stages de survie, et n'oublie pas que ma famille adoptive est d'Allakakett, et que mon père adoptif est bûcheron…_

Le lendemain, nous commencions à nous organiser, mais plus les jours passaient, et plus je craignais que l'on nous ait portés disparus, présumés morts… Je m'en ouvris à Flo. Elle le craignait aussi, mais nous devions malgré tout continuer à espérer, car nous serions fichus dans le cas contraire.

Deux mois s'écoulèrent au rythme des tâches et corvées journalières… Les secours ne nous ayant toujours pas trouvés, nous prîmes alors notre parti de cette situation, nous préparant à hiverner. Je coupai plusieurs arbres dont je me servis pour élaborer une hutte tout autour de l'avion, nous réservant ce dernier comme garde-manger. Il me fallut un mois, avec l'aide de Flo, pour réaliser cette petite cabane de bûcheron. Nous avions bravé nombre de dangers dont nous nous étions sortis sans dégâts importants. L'hiver arctique pointant le bout de son nez, Flo avait de plus cousu nombre de peaux de Caribou pour nous confectionner des couvertures, et elle me réalisa même une gibecière que j'utilise depuis lors à chaque fois que je vais chasser le canard. Avec le temps, je ressentis des sentiments nouveaux envers elle. Le fait qu'elle me remonte le moral, qu'elle ait toujours le mot pour rire dans les situations les plus pénibles, tout cela faisait que j'étais tombé amoureux de Flo… Il est vrai que lorsqu'on est isolé à deux pendant une longue période, on a tendance à se rapprocher, par instinct de survie principalement, mais ce n'était pas le cas pour moi. Et ce qui me faisait peur, c'est qu'elle le croie, Elle ! Les mois passèrent et les premières neiges arrivèrent, modifiant le paysage. Flo ayant amené ses cours et plusieurs romans dans ses bagages, nous avions de quoi meubler notre temps. Pour ma part, je partais chasser le caribou quand nos réserves de viande s'épuisaient, restant même parfois dehors tout le jour à la recherche d'une proie... Un après-midi, cependant, je fus surpris par le blizzard et me trouvai bien obligé de m'abriter tant bien que mal en tendant une toile entre deux arbres pour me ménager un abri de fortune… La tempête dura trois jours et trois nuits, mettant ma patience à rude épreuve… Je craignais en effet de ne pas retrouver mon chemin une fois la tempête terminée, et comme je n'avais quasi rien à manger ou à boire sur moi, je fus bien obligé de me rationner. La tempête calmée, je sortis de mon abri improvisé et me dirigeai vers la rivière afin de boire et de remplir ma gourde. Quand je vis mon reflet, je ressentis un choc… une barbe hirsute de cinq jours, le visage rongé par la fatigue et la peur, je ne ressemblais plus au jeune homme qui avait quitté Anchorage en juillet. Après avoir renouvelé les provisions, je rentrai à la cabane ou Flo m'attendait, craignant le pire.

Je dois dire que mon apparition, les cheveux en bataille et puant comme mille putois, fit sensation ! Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! J'était vivant, et en bonne santé ! Elle s'élança et , ayant laissé tomber mes affaires, j'eus juste le temps de la recevoir dans mes bras. Elle sanglotait tout contre mon épaule, en proie à des sentiments contradictoires. La serrant tout contre moi, je tentai de la réconforter :

_Allons, Flo, n'aie crainte !Je vais bien ! J'ai même ramené du caribou !_

_Andy ! Mon Dieu, j'ai eu si peur de te perdre… _

_Flo ! Que…_

_Oui, Andy ! Je t'aime ! Jamais je ne l'aurais cru auparavant, mais je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, voilà. _

_Oh Flo ! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie…_

Elle ne me laissa même pas achever. Se serrant tout contre moi, tendrement, elle m'embrassa ! Une fois rentrés dans notre cabane, nous passâmes la soirée à nous raconter nos aventures des derniers jours, savourant un quartier de Caribou qu'elle venait de préparer, tandis que la longue nuit d'hiver tombait sur la foret arctique.

Au fur et à mesure que le mauvais temps s'installait sur la foret, nous nous murions de plus en plus souvent dans notre cabane de bois. Il faut bien dire que rien ne nous retenait dehors et que nous savourions tous deux les heures passées ensemble, comme si nous savions que cela n'allait pas durer. Nous étions heureux ensemble et ne demandions rien d'autre. Entre la chasse, la pêche et les corvées de bois, j'avais énormément de temps à lui consacrer. Elle, comme une parfaite petite femme d'intérieur, avait magnifiquement aménagé notre petite cabane. L'intérieur était tapissé de peaux de caribou, de tissu récupéré dans l'avion , et le sol était couvert d'un parquet qui m'avait coûté de longues heures de travail. J'avais réussi à découvrir des arbres dont le tronc était si droit et fin que je m'en servis pour réaliser un plancher que je recouvris ensuite de torchis. Une fois sec, on aurait dit une chape de béton. Elle y avait déposé deux peaux de caribou qui faisaient office de tapis de sol. Plus le temps passait, plus j'étais amoureux d'elle. La voir s'escrimer ainsi pour aménager notre refuge me faisait parfois souhaiter de ne jamais partir. Mais, hélàs, au début du printemps, un Cessna survola notre campement et se posa non loin de nous. Je fus surpris d'en voir sortir mon oncle Chuck. Lui aussi était étonné de voir notre refuge. Il resta quelques jours avec nous, puis il me ramena à Anchorage, faisant un détour pour conduire Flo chez ses parents. Avant de la quitter, je lui promis de venir la voir dès que j'aurais mes ailes de pilote, et de lui écrire le plus souvent possible. Pour la première d'une longue série de fois, le destin allait m'éloigner de celle que j'aimais.


	4. Chapitre 2 : USAF Elementary Flying Scho

**Chapitre II : USAF Elementary Flying School, Hill AFB.**

Je ne m'étendrai guère trop sur les années que je passai à Hill… La plupart du temps, j'étais soit aux cours, soit en vol, ou encore cloîtré dans ma chambre à réviser. Comprenez donc: apprendre en 3 ans tout ce qui concerne la technique aéronautique moderne, la mécanique des fluides, comment on construit un strato-réacteur, comment on pilote un jet de combat, toutes les manœuvres qu'il faut répéter sur simulateur avant de les mettre en pratique sur avion d'écolage, tout ce qui concerne les tactiques de combat, le bombardement, éviter les missiles, etc… Si la première années fut assez monotone, la seconde amena cependant du changement : pour la première fois, j'allais pouvoir voler sur F-16 Fighting Falcon. Le rêve de tout jeune élève pilote… Mon instructeur, prénommé James, mais que tout le monde appelait "Shrike", me prit d'abord en passager pour me faire connaître les sensations du vol en Jet. Il me fit ensuite d'abord subir un briefing de 2 heures sur tout ce qui allait se passer lors de mon premier vol en double-commande, sur les réactions du Falcon, et me rappela par le menu toutes les procédures de sécurité. Enfin, je pus m'asseoir dans le baquet avant d'un F-16. C'était un peu déstabilisant… comme chevaucher un poteau télégraphique, le siège étant incliné à 45° pour permettre au pilote de mieux endurer les « G » que l'on encaisse lors des manœuvres de combat à grande vitesse.

Pour ce vol, Shrike me fit d'abord faire le tour du Range de la base afin de m'en montrer les pièges puis, ayant posé l'avion et taxié vers le seuil de piste, il me passa les commandes pour mon premier "Take-Off". Bien qu'un peu hésitant, je lançai les gaz et, une fois les freins lachés, l'avion prit de la vitesse. Je fus tassé sur mon siège par l'accélération… je tirai délicatement sur le manche et l'arrachai au sol, m'enfonçant encore plus dans mon siège sous l'effet des G... Augmentant sa vitesse, le zing commença à grimper. Ayant rentré le train, vérifié les instruments, l'huile et le circuit hydraulique, je virai à gauche au 270 vers le gunnery range. Ayant atteint les 5000 pieds, je passai en palier et réduisis les gaz pour maintenir mon falcon à 350 noeuds. Shrike, me complimentant à propos de mon décollage, m'ordonna de virer au 180 tout en augmentant ma vitesse à 500 noeuds. L'avion semblait vouloir se ruer vers les nuages... La moindre pression sur le manche suffisait à obtenir une réponse quasi instantanée de l'avion... Arrivé à environ 50 nautiques de la base, Shrike me fit pendre le cap 360 pour revenir à la base. Une fois bien calé au cap 360, je commençai à perdre un peu d'altitude tout en ramenant la vitesse à 300 noeuds. Une fois la piste en vue, Shrike m'ordonna de me poser après le C-130 qui commençait son approche... Il me répéta la procédure point par point, et j'entamai mon approche. Gardant une marge de vitesse en cas de problème, je posai délicatement le Falcon sur la piste et, après le freinage, je taxiai vers l'aire de Parking. Une fois le moteur coupé, j'ouvris la verrière, détachai mon harnais et, un peu gauche, je descendis de l'avion… Une fois au sol, je dus me rattraper au bord d'attaque de l'aile, car mes jambes refusaient de me porter… Shrike me complimenta sur ce premier vol, semblant ne pas remarquer mon trouble passager… Dame, il fallait bien comprendre que ce premier vol avait été éreintant… Habitué aux basses vitesses comme je l'étais alors, les accélérations brusques du Falcon m'avaient surpris et, n'y étant pas préparé, j'avais encaissé de plein fouet ce que les vétérans appellent en rigolant le choc d'après premier vol… Une fois remis de mes émotions, je me dirigeai vers le mess ou tous les autres élèves de ma promotion m'attendaient… Je n'y coupai pas, et payai la tournée monstre que chaque élève paie lors de son premier vol sur Falcon…

*****

******

Une fois rentré dans ma chambre, je fus surpris de voir deux lettres sur mon bureau. Toutes deux étaient estampillées d'Allakakett. Des nouvelles de Flo, enfin ! Elle m'apprenait qu'elle venait d'achever ses études et qu'elle comptait bien s'installer à Allakakett. Elle m'envoyait en plus des dessins à l'encre qu'elle avait fait de son village, ainsi qu'une série de photos, dont deux de notre cabane.. Elle me disait qu'elle y passait tous ses étés, et que ma chambre m'attendait toujours…

En Juillet 1983, je pus bénéficier d'un permission de 3 semaines et partis à bord d'un C-130 pour Anchorage. Arrivé à la base d'Elmendorf, je pris un taxi qui m'amena chez mes parents. Ils furent heureux de me revoir, cela va de soi, mais mon père, je ne savais alors pourquoi, restait distant, comme s'il désaprouvait mon désir de devenir pilote de chasse… Après avoir passé quelques jours près d'eux, mon oncle Chuck me fit monter dans son Pilatus et nous décollâmes à destination de Damby Lake. J'atterris une heure plus tard et vis sortir Flo de la maison. En deux ans, elle avait encore été agrandie, et je soupçonnai mon oncle d'y avoir mis son grain de sel. Flo sortit en coup de vent et courut vers l'avion. J'eus à peine le temps de descendre du Cessna qu'elle me tombait dans les bras. Mon Oncle débarqua mes affaires puis, après avoir convenu d'une date à laquelle il viendrait me rechercher, il décolla pour Anchorage.

Ce furent deux semaines merveilleuses que je passai près d'elle. Nos lettres avaient entretenu nos sentiments à l'égard de l'autre, et il faut dire que Flo n'avait guère changé… juste un peu mûri, peut-être… Toujours si délicieusement rayonnante de joie de vivre. C'était comme un ballon d'oxygène après les deux années de vie quasi monacale que je venais de passer à Hill. Nous passâmes notre temps à pêcher, chasser, nous promener et lire… nous restions le plus possible ensemble, comme si nous avions su que le destin allait bien souvent nous séparer.

Ces deux semaines passèrent en un éclair, et le temps de se dire "Au Revoir et à la prochaine perm." était déjà arrivé, ainsi va la vie de soldat… Avant de partir, je sortis de mon paquetage un petit paquet bleu que je tendis à Flo. Elle l'ouvrit, puis me tomba dans les bras, pleurant des larmes de bonheur…

_Flo ? Veux-tu bien m'attendre encore quelques années ? Dès que l'aurai achevé mon temps à l'académie de l'Air Force, je passerai quelques années en affectations diverses, puis je demanderai ma mutation à Elmendorf, pour rester près de toi à jamais…_

_Je t'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra, Andy ! Mais pourquoi ne pourrais-tu venir directement à Elmendorf ?_

_Euh… Ben, je dois avoir le grade de Major avant de pouvoir demander une mutation… et puis, il faut bien que je serve dans des unités d'élite en Europe pour apprendre mon métier…_

_Dommage… Pour ma part, comme je travaille à Anchorage maintenant, je pensais rester près de tes parents, non ?_

_Génial. Comme ça, quand je passerai à chaque perm, on gagnera une journée… Garde l'espoir, Flo, je reviendrai le plus vite possible, promis…_

Le ronflement du moteur du Cessna de mon oncle Chuck retentit alors, annonciateur d'une nouvelle séparation.

*****

******

Mi-juillet 1986…

Je viens de recevoir mes ailes de pilote de chasse. Dorénavant, je suis devenu le Captain Andy Franklin, USAFE, Bitburg AFB, West Germany. Car j'ai été affecté à une escadrille d'élite basée en Allemagne Fédérale, sur l'une des plus célèbres bases américaines en Europe, équipée du plus récent de nos chasseurs, le F-15 C EAGLE. Shrike était rayonnant, et il y avait de quoi puisque tous ses poussins avaient reçu leurs ailes, et que j'étais sorti premier de promotion et que je me retrouvais catapulté leader de flight.

Après la cérémonie de remise des ailes, je m'éclipsai discrètement et rejoignis Shrike au mess ou il m'attendait afin de me payer un verre et me féliciter de ma réussite. Je lui demandai par la même occasion s'il y avait un C-130 qui partait pour Elmendorf sous peu . Il me répondit par la négative, mais me proposa de m'arranger une permission afin que je puisse revoir ma famille avant de partir en Allemagne. Deux heures plus tard, il venait me trouver dans mes quartiers avec une feuille de perm de 15 jours, et une feuille de vol pour me rendre en F-16 à Elmendorf. Je rejoindrais ensuite Eglin AFB avec mon Falcon en passant par Seattle et Nellis, et j'y serais pris en charge par un pilote de Bitburg rentrant de Permission. Je ferais le vol sur le siège arrière d'un F-15 D. Ce ne serait pas un petit voyage, mais j'étais prêt à tout pour pouvoir revoir Flo avant de partir à ma nouvelle affectation.

Le lendemain matin, je quittais Hill pour Elmendorf. Après un ravitaillement à Seattle et une dizaine d'heures de vol, j'arrivai à Elmendorf AFB, Anchorage, Alaska. Je garai mon Falcon dans un hangar, recommandant aux mécanos de faire une vérification des systèmes et de me faire le plein pour la fin du mois et je rejoignis l'un des corps de garde avec mes bagages en main. Le planton m'appela un taxi et, trente minutes plus tard, je me trouvais devant la maison familiale. Flo en sortit en courant, surprise de me voir arriver en tenue militaire… Dame, avec mon blouson gris, ma chemise bleue de l'Air Force et mes galons de Captain tout frais cousus, il faut bien avouer que je fis sensation… Je passai cinq journées de rêve avec Flo et mes parents, qui s'étaient attachés à cette jeune fille. Ma mère me prit même à part et me demanda quand était prévu le mariage… Je lui répondis que j'épouserais Flo dès que je serais affecté aux States, mais que je ne savais pas quand. Flo et moi allions souvent nous promener près de la base militaire. J'eus même la possibilité de lui faire voir mon F-16 et de la laisser s'asseoir dans le cockpit. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi j'avais passé quatre années à me former à l'académie, et comprenait en voyant toutes les consoles que d'elles dépendrait ma vie dans les années à venir…

Je quittai ma famille et mes amis après ces quinze jours de permission et entamai mon vol qui devait me mener à Bitburg.


	5. Chapitre 3 : Alerte Zulu

**Chapitre III : Alerte Zulu**

Deux jours plus tard, j'arrivais à Bitburg ou le Colonel Masters, commandant du 36th Tactical Fighter Wing me fit effectuer ma conversion sur Eagle. Il est vrai qu'à la différence de l'Utah et du Colorado ou les paysages avaient le plus souvent une teinte brunâtre ou sablée, au choix entre les montagnes rocheuses et les plateaux désertiques, les verts vallons de l'Eifel allemand tranchaient fortement… Partout ce n'était que forêts, champs, rivières, petits villages accrochés à flanc de coteau… Cela me rappelait par certains points l'Alaska en plein Break Up. Mon instructeur de l'Operational Conversion Unit, surnommé Colorado, car il était natif de cette région, me dit d'attendre l'hiver car, en cette période, la neige recouvrait souvent les forêts, donnant un aspect fantasmagorique au paysage.

Après les deux semaines passées à l'OCU, je fus enfin incorporé dans le 53th TFS et participai aux entraînements pour les missions ZULU. L'objet de ces missions se résume ainsi : Si un appareil est repéré en Allemagne de l'Est ou en Tchéquie, se dirigeant vers la frontière, on passe en alerte ZULU. Quatre Eagles sont toujours prêts à décoller en 5 minutes. Ils sont parqués dans un abri bétonné en bout de piste, et les pilotes y passent 24 heures à tour de rôle, par équipe de 4, devant être prêts à décoller à tout moment. Dès que l'alerte à été donnée, les pilotes se ruent vers leurs appareils, sont sanglés à bord, lancent les moteurs, referment la verrière puis lancent leur chasseur à plein moteur sur la piste. En cinq minutes, ils sont en grimpée plein pot à 5000 pieds. Ils sont guidés par les radars au sol et par d'éventuels E3 C Sentry. Ils interceptent l'appareil non identifié, évaluent ses intentions, et le surveillent de près.

Souvent, l'apparition d'une paire de F-15 ramènait insensiblement les chasseurs ennemis 'égarés' sur le cap de la maison. Le plus souvent, nous intervenions pour récupérer des pilotes civils qui frôlaient la frontière de trop près… Les russes, par comparaison à nous, étaient plus enclins à appuyer sur la gâchette et à descendre sans sommation tout appareil non identifié. Nous nous approchions du petit avion civil et le ramenions à bon port. L'excellente tenue du F-15 aux basses vitesses nous permettait de les escorter sans jamais les semer. Je dus en ramener une quizaine durant les trois premières années que je passai à Bitburg. Mais en 1989, j'eus une drôle de surprise… Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier…

J'étais en alerte Zulu avec le Capitaine James 'Jimmy' Fredericks, mon n° 2 dans le Flight Red, et les Lieutenants Michael 'Mike' Adams et Anthony 'Buster' Mc Culley. Nous étions dans notre 'Bunker' depuis huit heures à ronger notre frein quand l'alerte résonna. Cinq minutes plus tard, nos quatre F-15 décollaient, cap au Nord. A la radio, Zona nous appelait pour nous guider vers l'objectif…

_Zulu Leader de Zona, deux Bogeys à 60 nautiques de la frontière, approchant rapidement à faible altitude. Prenez cap 015, grimpez à 20000 pieds et rappelez lors de l'acquisition radar. Over._

_Wilco, Zona. Leader à tous, formation de combat, on dirait que c'est pas du cinéma cette fois-ci…_

Dix minutes plus tard, alors que nous arrivions en vue de la zone d'interdiction ceinturant la frontière, deux spots apparurent sur l'écran de mon radar… J'appelai immédiatement Zona…

_Zona de Zulu Leader. Judy. Hostiles avancent toujours plein pot vers nous. Demande autorisation de passer en ADIZ. _

_Autorisé à pénétrer en zone d'interdiction, Zulu leader. Passez sur fréquence C, Magic Carpet vous prend en charge dès maintenant._

_Wilco, Zona._

Je passai rapidement sur la fréquence C et appelai le Sentry qui patrouillait le long de la frontière…

_Magic Carpet, Zulu Leader appelle, over._

_Zulu One de Magic Carpet, deux chasseurs de type Su-27 Flanker à 50 nautiques. S'ils approchent la zone ADIZ, passez en repérage visuel et analysez leurs intentions, Over._

_Roger, Magic Carpet._

Ma section continua à se diriger vers les deux Shukkoï qui n'avaient toujours pas changé de cap. Soudain, ils passèrent la frontière et pénétrèrent sur le territoire Ouest-Allemand… J'appelai immédiatement Magic Carpet…

_Magic Carpet ? Les deux Sukkhoï ont passé la frontière. Demande instructions pour l'interception…_

_Interceptez en visuel, tir de semonce autorisé. S'ils ne réagissent pas, autorisation de feu accordée. _

Entendant cela, je pensai aux deux pilotes des Su-27… Leur manœuvre était-elle délibérée ou avaient-ils des problèmes d'instruments ? Après deux minutes de vol à Mach 1,5, j'identifiai les deux appareils en visuel…

_Magic Carpet, de Zulu Leader, visuel ! Ce sont bien des Su-27 russes. Ils ne semblent pas nous avoir vus… Je passe à gauche du leader, mes ailiers les morpionnent._

_Roger, Zulu Leader…_

_Jimmy ? Tu morpionne le Leader russe. Les autres, vous vous occupez de son Wingman._

_Bien compris, Leader. Je suis en position…_

Je m'approchai alors du Jet de tête… le pilote ne semblait pas surpris de nous voir… Il me fit signe, puis me montra le sol et balança des ailes… Je compris de suite ses intentions…

_Magic Carpet de Zulu One, On dirait qu'ils sont pressés de se poser chez nous. Ce seraient des défecteurs que j'en serais pas étonné…_

_Zulu One , quel est leur état armement ? _

_Aucun armement externe. Le leader russe me fait signe derrière moi… Oh Bull Shit ! _

_Zulu One, que se passe-t-il ?_

_Il se passe que nos petits amis ont des copains au cul, et que vos foutus radars les ont pas même détectés… Demande renforts immédiats et autorisation d'escorter les deux Su-27 vers la Base…_

_Bien compris, Zulu One. Autorisation accordée… Quatre F-16 décollent à l'instant de Ramstein. Ils seront sur vous dans cinq minutes. Tenez bon._

_Merci, Magic Carpet. Jimmy ? Tu restes avec moi, sus aux poursuivants des Shukkoïs. Zulu trois et quatre, vous escortez les petits copains à la base puis vous revenez aussi sec… on aura besoin de toute l'aide possible… ces salopards de ruskofs semblent tenir à leurs gars, nom de nom… On dirait qu'il y a près de dix appareils…_

_Bien compris, Leader. Nous revenons le plus vite possible…_

_Jimmy ? Rassemble sur moi, et sus aux moujiks…_

_Wilco, leader…_

Alors que les chasseurs ennemis se rapprochaient, je les appelai sur la fréquence internationale :

_Appareils non identifiés de Zulu Leader. Vous allez pénétrer dans une zone interdite. Faites demi-tour immédiatement ou vous serez abattus._

Comme je le craignais, ils ne répondirent point. De plus, ils continuaient à s'approcher de la frontière… J'appelai à nouveau Magic Carpet…

_Magic Carpet, de Zulu Leader. Intrus n'obtempèrent pas à mes injonctions… Ils passent le rideau de fer à l'instant… Demande permission d'intercepter…_

_Interceptez intrus, Zulu Leader. Tir de semonce canon autorisé._

_Bien, Magic Carpet. Jimmy, serre sur moi, on y va pour de bon… Je … Haaa… Apex inbound ! Break ! _

Jimmy vira sec à gauche tandis que j'exécutais une boucle serrée tout en larguant des cartouches leurres… Un des missiles russes passa cependant inconfortablement près de mon chasseur …

Zulu Leader, de Magic Carpet, vous me recevez ? Que se passe-t-il ?

_Ils nous poivrent comme au champ de tir, Magic Carpet. Demande autorisation de riposter…_

_Accordé, Zulu Leader. Les F-16 arrivent en renfort. Tenez encore deux minutes._

_Si on tient pas le coup, vous serez les premiers informés, Magic Carpet… On y va, Jimmy ! Je prends le leader, toi le n° 2, puis chacun son homme. Tally-Hoo ! _

Fox one, fit Jimmy tout en lâchant un Sparrow sur le n° 2 ennemi tandis que je poivrais le leader russe au canon… Le Mig 29 shooté par Jimmy se transforma en une boule de feu et de débris tandis que celui que j'avoinais, tirant un panache de fumée noire, descendait rapidement vers la foret allemande, son pilote affaissé sans vie sur ses commandes… C'est alors que je ressentis une forte secousse… Je remarquai que mon F-15 traînait une langue de feu… Par réflexe, je tirai la poignée d'éjection et mon siège me propulsa hors de mon jet qui explosa quelques secondes plus tard… Jimmy, dans un premier temps, ne vit que j'explosion…

_Oh Fuck those bastards !!!! Ils ont descendu Zulu Leader, Magic Carpet. _

_Zulu deux, voyez-vous un parachute ? _

_Affirmatif ! C'est lui, mais il ne bouge pas…_

En fait, j'avais été sonné par l'onde de choc de l'explosion de mon Eagle… Jimmy tira un nouvel Aim-7 sur le MiG qui m'avait descendu, lequel explosa une seconde plus tard… Les autres Migs, remarquant l'arrivée imminente de quatre chasseurs alliés en renfort, ne demandèrent pas leur reste et s'enfuirent à bride abattue vers leur base… Jimmy vira alors et guida les secours sur mon point de chute tandis que les F-16 pourchassaient les Migs. Une heure plus tard, l'hélicoptère du Search and Rescue me déposait à Bitburg, sain et sauf, mais avec des frissons rétrospectifs… Car si jamais le missile était rentré dans mon réacteur au lieu de toucher latéralement… Eh bien, je ne serais plus que cendres…

Le colonel Masters m'attendait à ma descente du Sea-King, visiblement ému… Non loin de lui, je remarquai une présence insolite… Deux pilotes russes en combinaison de vol…

_Captain Franklin, je vous présente le Lieutenant Vassili Myrnakov et le Major Igor Radenko, de l'armée rouge. Messieurs, voici le chef du flight qui a protégé votre retour…_

_Ah Tovaritch, nous sommes heureux de vous savoir sain et sauf… C'était le Colonel Bilyakov qui devait commander les Migs._

_Eh bien, les russes peuvent alors se vanter d'avoir perdu un de leurs meilleurs officiers, car je l'ai descendu au canon._

_Quoi ? Vous avez eu Bilyakov au canon ? _

_Waip ! Et il n'ira pas le raconter, car je l'ai touché au cockpit, et il a percuté une colline…_

Une heure plus tard, après la séance habituelle de débriefing, je me retrouvai dans le bureau du Colonel Masters. Il était rayonnant…

_Andy, je ne vous cacherai pas que ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui est un exploit… Vous avez descendu l'as des as russe… Mais ce n'est pas tout … La défection de ces deux pilotes russes, les deux Su-27 qu'ils nous amènent, plus le fait que vous ayez montré aujourd'hui les qualités qui font un vrai chef vous valent une promotion au grade de Major, et le commandement du 53th TFS qui part dans trois semaines pour le Golfe Persique ou il participera à l'opération Desert Storm._

_God Grief… Et combien d'appareils dois-je prendre avec moi ? Quels pilotes ? Ais-je le choix de mes chefs de flight ?_

_Bien sûr. Washington m'a donné carte blanche pour l'organisation de l'escadrille, et ce que vous ferez m'importe peu… Je sais qu'en vous confiant l'escadrille, elle sera entre de bonnes mains…_

_Merci, mon Colonel. Et quand cette promotion prend-elle effet ? _

_Aujourd'hui même, Major. Ah, j'oubliais… Deux membres de la CIA viendront dès demain pour interroger les deux russes… Ils ont demandé à vous voir, vous et vos ailiers… Et pour finir, je vous ai proposé pour l'Air Force Cross._

_Puis-je disposer, Sir, j'aimerais prendre une douche et coudre mes nouveaux galons avant de me rendre au Mess…_

_Rompez, Major. Et encore mes félicitations pour votre score d'aujourd'hui._

_Merci, Sir. _

Je rentrai immédiatement dans mes quartiers ou, ayant pris une douche, je revêtis un uniforme propre, ayant auparavant cousu mes nouveaux galons sur celui-ci. Mon entrée au Mess fit sensation, il faut bien l'avouer… Jimmy et tous les gusses vinrent me féliciter, et j'usai bien un mois de solde à payer des tournées.

Deux semaines plus tard, les exercices de combat battaient leur plein… J'avais sélectionné les vingt meilleurs de mes pilotes pour le départ et nous nous entraînions au dogfight afin d'être prêts pour le jour J. J'avais reçu une longue lettre de Flo qui me reprochait de ne pas lui écrire plus souvent… Mais avec les préparatifs, il faut avouer que je n'avais plus de temps pour d'autres occupations que d'organiser le squadron et piloter, ce qui me laissait proprement épuisé en fin de journée. Cependant, trois jours avant le départ, je lui écrivis une longue lettre, lui annonçant ce départ pour le golfe. Je savais bien qu'elle m'écrirait le plus vite possible pour me recommander la prudence, mais nul n'en était besoin. Je savais ou étaient mes limites, et j'était prêt à me battre pour bouter des troupes irakiennes hors du Koweit… Je lui parlai de l'interception des chasseurs russes, lui cachant que j'avais été abattu et que j'en avais réchappé de justesse, jugeant inutile de l'effrayer plus encore. Je finis ma lettre en lui annonçant ma promotion au grade de Major et ma venue prochaine en Alaska, prévue pour Juillet 1991, pour une longue permission de trois semaines… La lettre postée, je remontai dans mon F-15 pour une nouvelle séance d'entraînements.


	6. Chapitre 4 : Opération Desert Storm

**Chapitre IV : Opération Desert Storm.**

Dharan, Arabie Saoudite, 2 janvier 91.

Le réveillon de la Saint Sylvestre avait été merveilleux… J'avais tout fait en effet pour qu'il se passe dans une ambiance décontractée. J'avais réussi à faire venir par C-130 des Sapins, du matériel de décoration de Noël et, surtout, une hécatombe de cadeaux arrivés tout droit des familles de mes pilotes. Mon cadeau de Flo, une veste en peau de renard argenté (elle connaissait mon surnom de 'Silver Fox') accompagnée d'une longue lettre ou elle me donnait des nouvelles de ma famille et de mes amis. En lisant entre les lignes, je compris bien vite qu'elle devait trembler de peur pour moi, mais qu'elle ne voulait pas me le montrer… Je comprenais sa peur, car moi aussi je ressentais le pincement au creux de l'estomac que ressent le pilote avant le combat… Une chance sur dix que j'y reste… Mais je préférais voir le côté positif des choses et les neuf chances sur dix que j'avais de m'en tirer sans casse… J'avais aussi fait venir d'Allemagne une chaîne Hi-Fi et une bonne quantité de disques de Jazz et de Country… Quand les gusses virent que j'avais un coffret de Merle Haggard, ils insistèrent tant que je finis par le leur passer sur la Hi-Fi du Mess… Durant une heure, on aurait pu entendre voler une mouche tellement le silence était palpable… Seul le barman troublait parfois ce calme d'un tintement de verre alors qu'il ravitaillait nos gosiers asséchés en bière…

17 Janvier 91…

Nous sommes en état d'alerte… Les raids ont commencé cette nuit, et nous sommes de couverture aérienne dès dix heures… Au briefing, on nous confia notre ordre de mission : escorter une formation de Hornets des Marines partant bombarder un aérodrome irakien dans la région de Bassorah. Je savais qu'il y aurait de la chasse, et je ne pris donc que deux sections de quatre F-15, choisissant mes meilleurs pilotes. Je menai la première section, dite Blue et Jimmy la seconde, dite Red. Notre code était Janus. À 10 heures, nous décollâmes, cap à l'Est… après vingt minutes de navigation sans histoire, je reçus un appel de Black Dog, le leader des F-18…

_Black Dog Leader à Janus Leader, nous descendons à zéro pieds pour leurrer les radars. Vous nous couvrez ? _

_Bien reçu, Black Dog. Janus Red, restez en couverture basse… Janus Blue, avec moi, grimpez à 10000 pieds… On leur ouvre le passage._

Deux minutes plus tard, l'ordinateur de bord émit un son strident : "Beep Beep… Warn Warn… " Je baissai alors les yeux sur la console radar…

_Tiens tiens… De la visite, on dirait… Black Dog de Janus Blue One, Bogey dans vos douze heures, soixante nautiques, angels six, arrivant plein pot. Nous engageons…, Over._

_Bien reçu, Janus Blue One. Nous dégageons à gauche afin d'éviter la formation ennemie. Out_

_Janus Blue One, Grass Seed calling. IFF négatif pour ces quatre Bogeys. Interceptez les, over._

_Wilco, Grass Seed, Out. Blue deux avec moi sur le Leader, les autres sur le n°2, puis chacun son appareil…_

_Blue Two, Roger._

_Blue Trois, bien compris._

_Blue Four, Wilco, chef… Et c'est parti…_

_Fox One ! _

Je tirai un AIM-7 sur le premier mig-21 qui se transforma deux secondes plus tard en une boule de feu et de débris qui tombèrent lentement vers le sol.

_Splash one bandit._

Ca, c'était Jerry qui venait de descendre le n° 2 irakien. J'engageai le n° 3 et lui décochai un Sidewinder…

_Fox Two ! _

_Break, Blue One ! Apex Inbound…_

Entendant cet appel, je virai sec, provoquant des traînées de condensation au bout de mes plans… Le missile, ne parvenant pas à virer aussi sec que moi, continua droit devant et percuta le Mig 21 que je venais de Shooter…

_Splash One. _

Un second missile quitta le Mig 21, se dirigeant tout droit vers blue four…

_Break Right, Blue Four ! Apex Inbound ! _

Mike vira sec et, comme pour moi plus tôt, le missile irakien se perdit dans l'immensité du ciel. J'avais eu maintenant le temps de dégager et j'arrivai à aligner le dernier Mig-21… Il était tellement occupé à essayer de shooter Mike qu'il ne m'avait pas vu arriver… Je m'approchai au plus près puis lâchai la plus longue rafale de canon que j'aie jamais tirée dans ma carrière de pilote de chasse… Les obus fouillèrent le fuselage, remontant au cockpit, y faisant un véritable carnage… Comme si l'on avait coupé les fils qui le retenaient, le Mig plongea sec en se retournant, comme pour faire un Outside Loop, et percuta le sol…

_Splash One Bandit. La voie est libre, Black Dog. Nous reprenons notre couverture._

_Roger, Janus Blue One. Good Show, pal. _

Deux heures plus tard, les F/A 18 ayant atteint leur objectif sans plus rencontrer de résistance, nous rentrâmes à Dharan, les ayant escortés jusqu'à 25 nautiques de Dubai ou des F-14 de la Navy prirent le relais. Jimmy, qui n'avait rien perdu du combat mais n'avait pu intervenir, râlait sec !

_Shit, Andy… Encore un coup fourré comme ça et je demande ma mutation…_

_Keep Cool, Jimmy. Tu sais que j'ai programmé une tournante dans les attributions de couverture haute et basse. Demain, c'est mon flight qui assurera la protection rapprochée… Il y aura bien des migs pour tout le monde, va.._

_Mwais… Si tu le dis…_

En fait, je ne croyais pas si bien dire, car les combats ne faisaient que commencer. Du 18 au 25 janvier, je tirai comme un pied, ratant toutes les cibles qui s'offraient à moi. Mais loin de râler à longueur de journée, j'étais content de mes gusses… Jimmy venait de s'adjuger un second Mig 21 et Jerry, qui n'était pas resté inactif non plus, descendit un Mig 29 qui tentait de me poivrer. Notre score en était à huit victoires quand arriva la journée du 27 janvier… Par comparaison avec les autres missions, celle de ce jour-la fut fertile en rebondissements … Je menais avec Jimmy une patrouille d'interdiction aérienne sur la banlieue sur de Bagdad quand Grass Seed, le contrôleur aérien du Sentry, m'appela à la radio…

_Janus One de Grass Seed, quatre appareils arrivant plein pot du nord pour vous intercepter. Ils sont dans vos neuf heures, angels eight. IFF négatif._

_Roger, Grass Seed. Nous les engageons. Demandez ravitaillement en carburant pour le retour car serons certainement à court._

_Roger, Janus one._

_Janus Two de Leader, Cap 360, grimpée plein pot à 15000 pieds… Now ! _

_Wilco, Leader._

Deux minutes plus tard, alors que nous passions 12000 pieds en grimpée, j'aperçus les jets irakiens : quatre Migs 23 … Je rappelai Grass Seed…

_Grass Seed de Janus One, Judy. Quatre Flogger au radar. J'engage le combat ! Janus Two, à toi le Leader, je prends le n° 2…_

_Roger, Janus One. Good Luck, out._

Je virai sec pour me placer dans le dos du deuxième Mig 23 et lui décochai un AIM-7 d'une portée de 12 nautiques… Le missile explosa à proximité du Mig alors que je n'étais plus qu'à 4 nautiques, mais le Flogger semblait toujours intact. Je lâchai alors un Sidewinder…

_Fox Two ! _

Le missile percuta le Mig deux seconde plus tard, et il fut remplacé par une boule de feu qui tomba lentement vers le sol… Jimmy, de son côté, poursuivait le leader des Migs 23 qui était suivi comme son ombre par son n° 3. Il tira un Aim-7 sur le premier Mig, mais le loupa. Il se trouvait alors au-dessus et un peu en arrière des deux appareils ennemis, juste à portée de Sidewinder… Il bascula son appareil en demi-tonneau, se laissa glisser derrière les deux jets et lâcha coup sur coup deux Aim 9L qui firent mouche, réduisant les deux chasseurs irakiens en miettes… Il hurla de joie à la radio…

_Janus One, Splash Two Bandits ! Did you see that Andy ? _

_Good Show, Janus Two !_

Quand à moi, je poursuivais le dernier Mirage qui tentait de se défiler bas à travers les dunes bordant la banlieue de Bagdad. Je me rapprochai à six nautiques…

_Fox Two ! …. Splash one Bandit._

_De Grass Seed, les quatre spots ont disparu. Good show, Janus. _

_Thanks, Grass Seed. Demande vecteur pour ravitaillement en vol…_

_Cap 265. Tanker à 15000 pieds, 120 nautiques de vous, prévenu de votre arrivée. Out._

_Bien compris, Grass Seed, out._

Une heure trente plus tard, nous étions de retour à Dharan ou mes pilotes, ayant suivi les combats à la radio, nous accueillirent avec des cris de sioux… Dame, en cinq minutes, Jimmy et moi avions porté le score du squadron à douze victoires, le plaçant Top-Scorer Sqdn. Le lendemain, Jimmy reçut l'Air Force Cross des mains du Général Sinclair, notre chef Avia. Il était aux anges, car les escadrilles basées à Dharan avait prélevé un lourd tribu à la chasse irakienne, descendant en tout près de trente chasseurs ennemis, sans compter les transports, hélicos et même un Il-72 AWACs descendu par un pilote de la 58th TFS. Mais notre 53th TFS était considérée par tous comme la crème des crème, formée à la dure en Allemagne… Il est vrai que les missions Zulu nous avaient préparés idéalement à nos combats, mais les autres pilotes étaient eux aussi de grande valeur. Tout se rapportait à une question de chance, mes pilotes étant là au mauvais endroit et au mauvais moment pour les irakiens…

Hélàs, cet état de grâce ne devrait pas durer… Deux jours plus tard, notre escadrille perdait un de ses jeunes pilotes, le captain Steven 'Steve' McCurly. Il menait une patrouille sur Bagdad avec le lieutenant Jarvis alors que je menais moi-même une patrouille sur Bassorah… J'entendis tout à la radio…

_Fox Fox Fox ! Break, Falcon Red One, Atoll Inbound…_

_Je parviens pas à le lâcher, il va … AAAAHHHHHH… Crschrrrr…._

_Falcon Red One de Janus Leader. Over._

_Janus Leader ? Ici Falcon Red Two. Red leader a été descendu par un Sa-7 tiré du sol. Pas de survivant…_

_Grass Seed de Janus Leader, envoyez Wild Weasel sur coordonnées de chute de Falcon Red One. Over._

_Roger, Janus Leader. Les F-4G décollent à l'instant de Shaffaniyah… Over_

_Roger, Grass Seed. Rien dans mon secteur, demande vecteur pour la base… _

_Cap 263, Janus One. Falcon Red ? prenez le cap 240 pour rendez-vous avec Janus qui vous escortera à la base, Out !_

Le Soir, au Mess de Dharan, l'ambiance était massacrante… Nous étions tous sous le coup de la perte de Steve. C'était un des meilleurs pilotes de la base, et plus encore il laissait une veuve et un orphelin de trois ans… De quoi vraiment se demander ce qu'on foutait là… Le général entra soudain dans le Mess…

_Messieurs, un Sea-King a récupéré les restes du Captain McCurly. Cérémonie demain matin, puis le corps sera rapatrié en Virgine, ou vivent son épouse et sa famille. Je pourrais vous voir un moment, Major ? _

_Yessir, j'arrive._

Deux minutes plus tard, "Chappy" Sinclair fermait la porte de son bureau derrière nous…

_Andy, je ne te cacherai pas que je suis aussi affecté que toi par la perte de Steve… C'était l'un des meilleurs captains de la base, et il aurait pu commander un jour un squadron… Mais je t'ai fait venir pour parler de Michael… tu l'as peut-être remarqué, mais il est au bout du rouleau, et la mort de Steven n'a pas arrangé les choses… Savais-tu qu'ils étaient amis ? _

_Non, je ne le savais pas, Sir._

_Bon, Andy, pas de Sir en privé entre nous… Je m'appelle Chappy, tu sais ? _

_Wais, Chappy… Ils se connaissaient ? _

_Depuis l'OTU !_

_The Devil… Je comprends l'humeur massacrante de Mike maintenant… Tu pourrais pas l'envoyer en mission auprès de la femme de Steve ? Juste une permission de deux semaines, le temps que tout cela se tasse, non ? _

_J'aurai les papiers pour demain, et il partira avec les restes de Steve._

_Okay… Merci, Chappy._

_De rien, vieux._

_Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'aurais bien besoin d'un peu de repos. Je te laisse… A demain._

_Wais, bonne nuit._


	7. Chapitre 5 : GuetApens sur l'Euphrate

**Chapitre V : Guet-Apens sur l'Euphrate.**

Le lendemain matin, tous mes pilotes étaient présents à la cérémonie en mémoire de Steve. Jerry et Jimmy durent soutenir Mike, qui était plus que marqué par la disparition de son ami… Après cette émouvante cérémonie, je remis sa feuille de mission à Mike… Rapatrier le corps de Steve, puis deux semaines de perm bien méritées chez lui… Il rentrerait justeà temps pour la grande bagarre… Il me salua réglementairement, puis me serra la main avec effusion…

_Merci, Andy. J'oublierai jamais ce que tu as fait pour moi… A bientôt alors ? _

_C'est ça, Mike, et repose toi bien…_

Après le départ de Mike, je regagnai mes quartiers ou, sortant mon carnet de feuilles, j'écrivis une longue lettre à Flo…

_"Très chère Flo, _

_Si je t'écris aujourd'hui, c'est parce que je ressens le besoin de parler à quelqu'un du drame qui vient de se jouer ici… Et je sais que tu pourras me comprendre mieux que quiconque…_

_Je viens de perdre un de mes meilleurs pilotes. Il a été tué au-dessus de Bagdad. Le pire, c'est qu'il laisse une veuve et un orphelin au pays… En tant que chef d'escadrille, j'ai du leur écrire… j'avoue que jamais écrire une lettre ne fut si éprouvant pour moi… Comment donc aller leur expliquer à ces gens que Steve est mort dans une guerre absurde voulue par un connard de tyran mégalomaniaque ? Oh oui, Flo, je l'avoue sans détours, j'ai pleuré sa mort. Car ce pilote, sans le savoir, était plus qu'un ailier. Il était devenu avec le temps un de ceux en qui je savais pouvoir faire confiance sans retenue… Mike a accompagné ses restes en Virginie, ou il passera une perm de deux semaines près des siens… Il était au bout du rouleau…_

_Mais la mort de Steve me rappelle que moi aussi, comme tous les autres, je pourrais être descendu un jour ou l'autre… et cela me fait froid dans le dos, maintenant… Car depuis que je te connais, j'avoue que j'ai parfois peur de ce qui pourrait m'arriver, car je te laisserais alors seule… Dès que c'est fini ici, j'espère pouvoir rentrer au pays et obtenir une affectation à Elmendorf, bien que je n'y croie pas vraiment car on m'avait déjà proposé pour le commandement d'une escadrille à Lakenheath, en Grande-Bretagne, équipée de F-15 C Eagle. J'espère que mes parents vont bien et tu leur remettra mon bonjour et, surtout, rassure-les, car ils doivent être aux quatre cents coups avec ce que la télévision passe comme images… _

_J'espère bientôt pouvoir avoir une permission de trois semaines que je viendrai passer près de toi. _

_A bientôt donc, Flo,_

_Je t'embrasse, _

_Andy._

Dharan, 6 février.

Cela faisait deux semaines que Mike était parti, et il rentrerait d'ici quelques jours. Je menais ce jour-là une nouvelle patrouille d'interdiction dans la région de Bassorah quand Grass Seed m'appella…

_Janus Leader de Grass Seed, formation ennemie dans vos neuf heures, volant vite et bas… IFF négatifs, interceptez._

_Wilco, Grass Seed. Janus One à tous, suivez-moi, il y a du Mig dans l'air…._

Etonnant, me disais-je, que les Migs opèrent à basse altitude… d'habitude, ils volaient vers 5 à 7000 pieds, pour pouvoir plonger s'ils repéraient nos chasseurs… Peut-être des pilotes voulaient-ils passer en Iran, qui sait ?

Cinq minutes plus tard, j'étais dans le dos des irakis, 3000 pieds plus haut.. J'identifiai deux Migs 29 et deux Su-25 Frogfoot, volant au ras des dunes… Ce ne semblaient pas être des débutants, car les deux Fulcrums nous repérèrent rapidement et, virant vers nous, lâchèrent quatre missiles coup sur coup…

_Atoll Atoll ! Break ! _

Mes quatre F-15 dégagèrent tout en émettant des cartouches leurres, brouillant les têtes chercheuses infrarouge des missiles… J'alignai le leader des Migs 29 que je shootai d'un Aim-9, tandis que Jerry, qui n'était pas en reste, descendait le n° 2 iraki au canon…

Il attaqua ensuite les deux Su-25 restant avec Janus Quatre, chacun d'entre eux en descendant un…

_Good kill, Jerry. _

_C'était Juste, leader, ils ont failli nous avoir, ces cons…_

_Je sais. Janus One à Grass Seed, menace éliminée. Demande vecteur pour reprendre la mission…_

_Janus One de Grass Seed, retour à la base, Black Jack arrive pour vous relever. Good Show, boys, Over._

_Thanks, Grass Seed. Rentrons à la Base, Out._

_Roger, Out._

7 février 91.

Ca aurait pu être une journée comme les autres… Je menais une nouvelle patrouille d'interdiction aérienne de quatre Eagle sur le Delta de l'Euphrate, avec Jimmy, Jerry et Douglas comme ailiers…

Nous tournions en rond depuis une heure, à la recherche d'un hypothétique Mig à nous mettre sous la dent quand le pire arriva… Je ne sais pourquoi, mais ce connard d'Iraki arriva à flouer et notre Awacs, et nos radars de bord, et il déboula plein tubes derrière notre formation, lâchant deux missiles infrarouges coup sur coup… Jerry fut le premier à remarquer l'ennemi…

_Haa ! Fox Fox Fox ! Atoll inbound, Break Janus One ! _

Je dégageai aussi serré que le permettait la réserve de vitesse de mon chasseur, mais le missile parvint à suivre mon virage, fonçant droit vers mes réacteurs. En un quart de seconde, je pris ma décision et tirai la poignée d'éjection, mon siège me catapultant hors de mon Eagle qui, une seconde plus tard, se transformait en une boule de feu… Quelque chose me toucha, puis je sombrai dans le néant….

Je me réveillai deux jours plus tard à l'hôpital militaire de Dubaï, Jerry assis à mes côtés… Voyant que je revenais à moi, il sortit et héla une infirmière…

_Nurse, le Major revient à lui… _

_J'arrive Captain. (car Jerry avait entre temps été promu à ce grade)…_

Il revint à mon chevet… J'essayai de me redresser, mais la douleur qui fusa dans mon dos et mes jambes me retint d'essayer plus avant… J'essayai de parler…

_Jerry ? Que … Qu'est-il arrivé ? _

_Vous avez été touché par les débris de votre chasseur, sir, et vous êtes à l'hôpital militaire de Dubaï depuis deux jours… Ne vous tracassez pas, j'ai prévenu votre famille. Vous serez rapatrié d'ici quelques jours en Alaska pour votre convalescence… Trois mois de congés, qu'il a dit le docteur… Ah, le voilà justement…_

_Enfin, vous êtes réveillé ! Vous pouvez vous vanter d'avoir la carcasse la plus résistante qu'il m'ait été donné de voir… Dame, une volée d'éclats dans les jambes, les bras, une sérieuse estafilade au front, sans compter une fracture du bras droit et une légère commotion cérébrale… Vous pouvez vous vanter d'avoir eu du pot… A une seconde près, m'a-t-on dit, et vous étiez tué par le Missile Irakien…_

_Ah ? Et pour combien de temps en ai-je avant de pouvoir revoler ? _

_Tout doux, Major.. Pas si vite… Vous ne revolerez pas avant au moins cinq mois… Vous avez besoin de repos et d'air pur… Vous êtes originaire d'Alaska, je crois ? _

_En effet, pourquoi ?_

_Si j'étais vous, je prendrais des congés bien mérités et j'irais me ressourcer là-bas, sans compter que votre famille et vos amis doivent vous attendre… Ah, j'oubliais, le Général Sinclair est passé tantôt… Il m'a demandé de vous dire à votre réveil que vous étiez promu au grade de Lieutenant-Colonel, et que l'Air Force vous avait choisi pour commander le 453__rd__ TFS basé à Lakenheath. Félicitations, Colonel._

Je dois dire que cette révélation m'avait secoué… Dame, Colonel à trente ans, c'était fort jeune… Je demandai alors à Jerry de me raconter la fin du combat que j'avais manqué, étant inanimé, suspendu à mon parachute…

En fait, le Mig, car il s'agissait d'un Mig, essaya de shooter Jerry au canon après m'avoir descendu, mais c'était sans compter sur Jimmy qui le descendit d'une rafale de canon en plein dans le cockpit. Il revint ensuite vers mon point d'éjection et tourna autour de ma position jusqu'à ce qu'un Sea-King de la Navy, escorté par quatre F-14 Tomcats de l'Ike, ne vienne me repêcher et me mener à Dubaï ou je fus opéré à l'hôpital militaire.

Trois jours plus tard, j'étais rapatrié en C-5B Galaxy vers la base aérienne de Travis, en Californie, d'ou je rentrai en Alaska avec un C-130H Hercules d'Elmendorf AFB. Je passai encore quelques semaines à l'hôpital militaire de la base, puis, le bras déplâtré, je pus enfin rentrer chez moi pour une long congé de maladie. Oncle Chuck était venu me chercher à la sortie de la base avec son Van et m'amena chez mes parents ou je passai trois jours à me reposer avant mon départ pour Damby Lake. Mes parents étaient fortement émus… Ils avaient eu une peur terrible en apprenant que j'avais été abattu au-dessus du golfe persique... Puis arriva l'annonce de mon sauvetage, et enfin ils apprirent que j'avais été blessé.

Père surtout semblait marqué, mais comme nous étions restés distants depuis mon départ pour Colorado Springs, alors qu'il aurait voulu que je poursuive mes études afin d'avoir un diplôme d'ingénieur dans le pétrole, comme lui… Jamais il n'avait compris, et moi, de mon coté, je crains de n'avoir jamais voulu sinon lui pardonner, au moins comprendre ses motivations… Mais j'avais le même caractère que lui, ce qui nous condamnait à nous opposer toujours… Trois jours plus tard, Chuck vint me chercher et me conduisit à Damby Lake. Flo m'avait bien prévenu qu'elle avait, avec l'aide de son père et de Chuck, amélioré le chalet que j'avais construit lors de notre crash… En fait, de cette petite cabane, il ne restait rien… Mais à côté s'élevait une élégante cabane de bucheron. Dame, Jack et Chuck avaient bien fait les choses… Au rez-de-chaussée se trouvaient un vaste living, une cuisine spacieuse ainsi qu'un bureau étudié spécialement pour moi, avec une vitrine pour mes modèles réduits, des murs en lambris ou je pourrais afficher mes posters et photos d'avions et de pilotes, sans oublier un bureau ou trônait un ordinateur flambant neuf. Chuck avait installé plusieurs simulateurs de vols, de celui du Cessna au dernier nés des simulateurs de F-16 et de F-15. A l'étage se trouvaient trois chambres, sans oublier une superbe salle de bain. À côté de la 'maison' se trouvait un garage ou Flo avait remisé sa Jeep Chrysler, et au fond de ce garage se trouvait un atelier ou je pourrais bricoler sur mes maquettes d'avions…

Alors que je descendais du Cessna de mon oncle Chuck, Flo accourut et me tomba littéralement dans mes bras… Elle m'arracha un gémissement de douleur. Mon épaule était en effet encore douloureuse... Dame, c'était pas moins de quatre éclats que l'on en avait extrait… Elle me regarda, remarqua la balafre qui ornait l'extrémité gauche de mon front, et les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux… Je la serrai tendrement dans mes bras, tentant de la réconforter. Oncle Chuck, comprenant ce qui se passait, nous laissa seuls et porta mes bagages à l'intérieur. Je regardai Flo dans les Yeux…

_Mon Dieu, Flo, comme c'est bon d'être près de toi… J'ai cru un moment que je ne te reverrais jamais … _

_Oh, Andy, J'ai eu si peur pour toi… Pourquoi dois-tu prendre tant de risques…_

_C'est mon métier, Flo… Mais dis-moi, qu'est-ce que la maison a changé… Elle est devenue magnifique… aucune comparaison avec la cahute que j'avais construite à la va-vite…_

_Je sais… Tu aimes ? _

_Et comment… Et toi, comment vas-tu ? _

_Ben… Si on excepte la frousse que tu m'as faite, je vais à peu près bien… Oh, serre moi fort, Andy…_

Je la serrai contre moi, et l'embrassai tendrement. Mon oncle, sortant de la maison, toussota… Je me retournai aussi sec…

_Chuck… Tu restes un peu avec nous ? _

_Ce serait pas de refus, mais j'ai encore du travail… Je passerai apporter le courrier, okay ? _

_D'accord, Chuck ! A bientôt, alors ? _

_C'est ça… Bonnes vacances, les amoureux…_

Il remonta dans le Cessna et décolla, cap au sud…

Les quatre mois que je passai près de Flo furent les plus merveilleux de ma vie… Nous restions souvent le soir, au salon, à écouter les flammes crépiter dans l'âtre… Je n'avais besoin de rien d'autre… sa présence seule me suffisait, et elle le savait… Nous nous promenions parfois le long du lac, quand le temps était clair, mais en cette période de l'année, le blizzard soufflait la plupart du temps, nous tenant cloîtrés dans notre maison… Chuck nous rendit visite amenant même ma mère avec lui lors… J'étais étonné que mon père accepte qu'elle viennent me voir avec mon oncle, lui qui semblait avoir horreur de tout ce qui touche aux avions. Pour ma part, je découvrais le bonheur d'être près de l'être aimé, et comme rien ne venait nous distraire, nous nous sentions on ne peut plus proche l'un de l'autre… Un jour que j'étais un peu taciturne, Flo me demanda à quoi je pensais…

_Flo… Je repars pour l'Europe dans un mois déjà… j'espère pouvoir venir te revoir, mais je ne sais quand cela pourra arriver… Chuck m'a apporté mon courrier hier… La lettre de l'Air Force, c'était ma nomination comme chef du 453__rd__ fighter squadron basé à Lakenheath, en Grande-Bretagne. Je dois y aller, c'est mon devoir…_

_Je comprends… Mais je t'en conjure, Ne me laisse pas seule trop longtemps… je ne sais que faire loin de toi…_

_Promis ! Dès que possible, je m'arrange pour te faire venir en Angleterre, pour rester près de moi, pour toujours… _

Un mois plus tard, je rentrais en Europe ou je prenais le commandement de mon squadron de chasseurs.

*

**

Deux semaines plus tard, je me trouvais sur le tarmac de Lakenheath AFB, en Grande Bretagne. Jerry m'y avait rejoint en tant que second de flight alors que Jimmy prenait le commandement de l'escadrille de Bitburg. Après plusieurs mois de prise en main, mes pilotes étaient tous au top-niveau… En effet, nous n'allions pas tarder à partir pour Nellis ou nous devions participer aux exercices « Red Flag ».

Deux semaines passèrent comme l'éclair et, bientôt, une partie des pilotes allaient partir pour Nellis AFB, dans le désert du Nevada, afin de participer à l'exercice Red Flag… Pour la première année, j'allais mener une escadrille lors d'un de ces exercices mythiques… Ayant déjà participé à deux Red Flags avec mon ancienne escadrille de Bitburg, je connaissais le stress et les contraintes imposées aux pilotes par ce genre d'exercices… mais ce serait la première fois que j'aurais de telles responsabilités…

Mais avant de partir pour le Nevada, je devais encore frôler la mort de bien près… On se dit toujours que cela n'arrive qu'aux autres, mais on ne se rend pas compte que cela peut arriver à soi même, et parfois plus vite qu'on puisse s'y attendre…

Ce matin là, je menais un vol de surveillance des côtes des cornouailles avec deux de mes jeunes pilotes, Dave et Tommy. Ils serraient bien la formation, et semblaient voler "just right". C'est alors que les ennuis s'enchaînèrent… Le brouillard, souvent dense en Grande Bretagne, décida de se lever incontinent et le paysage fut soudain couvert par une purrée de pois à couper au couteau… On n'y voyait pas à vingt mètres… Je donnai l'ordre de grimper et nous émergeâmes trente secondes plus tard à 15000 pieds, en plein soleil, mais ne voyant rien dessous qu'une mare blanchâtre…

J'appelai le contrôle immédiatement…

_Uxbridge ? Silver Fox One appelle… Somme perdus dans le brouillard ! demandons vecteur pour Lakenheath ! _

_Bien reçu, Silver Fox. Prenez le cap 027, grimpez à 22000 pieds et contactez le contrôle de LN sur la fréquence 643.2, over !_

_Wilco, Uxbrige ! en grimpée vers cap 027 à 22000 pieds. Passe sur fréquence LN, out ! _

_Roger, Silver Fox ! Out ! _

Je passai rapidement sur la fréquence du contrôle de la région de Lakenheath et m'identifiai :

_Lakenheath Control, Silver Fox Appelle ! Demande guidage radar sur la piste 36, à vous ! _

_De LN, Roger ! Prenez cap 021, descendez à 12000 pieds, rappelez en approche ! _

_Bien reçu, LN Contrôle ! Descendons à 12000 pieds, cap 021 ! _

Descendant progressivement à 12000 pieds, je réduisis ma vitesse et adoptai une formation lâche afin que l'un de mes ailiers ne risque pas de me rentrer dedans… J'oubliais que mon n° trois n'avait guère d'expérience du vol sans visibilité… Un hurlement retentit sur les ondes tandis que par réflexe, je tournais la tête à gauche…

_Attention, Leader ! Break à droite ! Vite ! _

Mon numéro trois, complètement affolé, percuta mon chasseur juste derrière le cockpit… Il s'éjecta immédiatement tandis que les débris enchevêtrés des deux F-15 tombaient en tournoyant vers le sol… J'essayai d'atteindre la commande d'éjection mais, balotté dans l'avion par les chocs, je ne parvenais à l'activer… Alors que je commençais à croire que j'allais y rester, je parvins à tirer la manette basse et le cockpit disparut, remplacé par le vent glacial qui me fouetta le visage… pas pour longtemps, cependant… Un choc violent et mon siège éjectable me projeta loin des débris des deux F-15 qui continuaient de dégringoler vers la campagne anglaise… Le choc d'ouverture de mon parachute me ramena à des considérations plus terre à terre : comment ne pas me casser la gueule à l'atterissage dans la purée de pois qui me cacherait le sol jusqu'au dernier moment…

Je ne sais comment je fis, mais la neige dût jouer un grand rôle en amortissant ma chute… Le parachute, gonflé par le vent, me tira sur deux cent mètres dans un pré recouvert d'une mince couche de givre avant qu'une barrière en bois ne vint arrêter cette partie de cross-country improvisée… Je détachai mon parachute, le roulai en boule puis, l'ayant sommairement rangé dans sa housse, je pris le chemin approximatif de la base… Bientôt, une Bentley me croisa… Son chauffeur, intrigué, fit demi-tour et, arrivé à ma hauteur, il stoppa et sortit de son véhicule… Je ne vous cache pas sa surprise en aperçevant un pilote trempé de la tête aux pieds, tout crotté de bouse de vache, et trainant son parachute derrière lui… Il m'embarqua et me ramena chez lui, à quelques centaines de mètres de mon point de chute. Après les présentations d'usage (mon hôte s'appelait Jonathan Merril), je me sèchai et m'enveloppai d'une chaude couverture avant de téléphoner à la base afin de rassurer tout le monde sur mon sort… Alors que j'étais en pleine conversation avec Jerry, on frappa à la porte… Mon hôte ouvrit et eut la surprise du siècle en voyant s'encadrer dans la porte un autre pilote US crotté de la tête aux pieds, et trainant lui aussi son parachute derrière lui… C'était Tommy…

_Excusez-moi, sir, mais j'ai dû sauter en parachute et j'ai atterri dans un pré non loin d'ici… pourrais-je téléphoner à ma base à Lakenheath pour les rassurer ? _

Je demandai à Jerry d'attendre deux secondes puis, passant la tête par la porte, je lui dis :

_Don't worry, Tom ! J'ai Jerry en ligne, je le préviens…_

Je n'aurai pas besoin de vous dire qu'il en resta bouche bée… j'annonçai à Jerry que nous étions tous deux sains et sauf et qu'un habitant des environs s'offrait à nous héberger pour la nuit et à nous ramener à la base le lendemain matin… après avoir laissé sècher nos combinaisons de vol, nous nous rhabillâmes pour le souper… Notre hôte avait bien fait les choses, et nombre de victuailles s'étalaient sur la table…

Alors que nous conversions de choses et d'autres, j'en vint à parler de la bataille d'angleterre… Notre hôte nous appris avoir été pilote dans la RAF à cette époque, et ce dans une escadrille d'élite basée à Biggin Hill… Il parla de ses amis pilotes qui avaient été tués à l'époque, puis parla de son chef… Quand il prononça le nom du Squadron Leader Mc Kittrick, je me souvins des histoires que mon grand-père maternel me racontait quand j'étais enfant, et entres autres du Flight Lieutenant Merril ! Je lui dis alors :

_tiens tiens… Vous connaissiez bien Mc Kittrick ? _

_Si je le connaissais ? C'était le meilleur chef que j'aie eu… Je le perdis de vue en 43 quand il prit le commandement d'une escadrille de Hawker Typhoon…_

_Eh bien, je suis son petit-fils…_

Le visage de mon hôte devint blanc comme linge… me scrutant attentivement, il opina du chef…

_En effet, vous lui ressemblez bien… J'ai conservé ce portrait de lui… On dirait que la tradition s'est perpétuée… Il avait deux frères je crois ? _

_En effet… Le premier a été tué à Dieppe en 42 au commandes d'un Typhoon, le second en 44 lors d'un raid en Allemagne… Il pilotait un Lancaster… Seul mon grand-père à survécu… Il vit à Juneau avec ma grand-mère…_

_Cela fait si longtemps… J'aurais tant aimé le revoir…_

_Si ce n'est que ça, je peux tout arranger… Je vous y emmène lors de ma prochaine permission. Je prendrai le Learjet du Squadron, c'est tout… Vous logerez chez lui… Je resterai quelques jours là-bas puis me rendrai chez ma fiancée à Anchorage , car cela fait longtemps que je l'ai plus vue… Je vous reprendrai au retour_

_Je ne sais comment vous remercier, Monsieur…_

_Bah, Appelez-moi Andy, comme tous mes hommes, et c'est moi qui suis votre obligé, ne l'oubliez pas… _

Après un bon repas et une bonne nuit de repos, je quittai Jonathan en lui promettant de venir le voir de temps en temps…


	8. Chapitre 6 : Les Jeunes Aigles

**Chapitre VI : Les Jeunes Aigles…**

_Nellis AFB, Octobre 1994..._

Deux mois plus tard, j'étais installé à Nellis AFB... Me retrouver aux States après deux longues années d'absence, si ce n'est les courtes permissions passées dans ma famille en Alaska, me réjouissait... Même si ce n'était pas pour une partie de plaisir, loin de là, j'étais heureux de retrouver la vie franche que l'on menait dans les escadrilles au pays...

Ce matin là, je menais une patrouille CAP avec trois de mes ailiers... Nous devions intercepter des F-16 Falcons des Agresseurs tandis qu'une paire de A-10 Warthog de Spangdalhem menaient une attaque sur une colonne de blindés... Nous voguions à 15000 pieds, en formation de combat lâche, quand le contrôleur de l'Awacs nous appela...

- Silver Fox Leader, Magic calling, Bandits à 1000 pieds, arrivant rapidement sur vous, cap 045 degrés, Interceptez !

- Wilco ! Leader à tous, Engagez les Bandits !

- Silver Fox 2, bien compris !

- Silver Fox 3, Okay, patron !

- Silver Fox 4, Bien reçu, chef !

- Break à droite, on les prends par l'arrière, attaquez au Aim-120 !

Quelques secondes plus tard, j'avais le leader des F-16 dans mon viseur...

- Fox One ! Splash One !

- Break, Silver Fox Leader, Bandit at 6 O'clock !

- Fox Fox Fox ! Flares !

Je virai sec à droite en éjectant des leurres, brouillant la détection des missiles du F-16... Mon n° 3 l'engagea...

- Silver Fox 3, Fox One ! Splash One !

- Merci, Silver Fox 3 !

- De rien, Patron !

- Silver Fox Two, Two Fox 2 ! Splash 1 ! Silver Fox Leader, un bogey dans vos trois heures, il se défile bas...

- Roger, Silver Fox 2, je l'engage canon...

Je suivis le F-16 au ras du sol, dans une hallucinante partie de saute-mouton avec les dunes... J'eu soudain la vision fugitive de l'avion dans mon viseur et pressai la détente, l'engageant au canon... Le Pod de tir bipa... je l'avais descendu...

- Silver Fox Leader, Splash One, Gun kill !

- Beau tir, Silver Fox Leader. Falcon One, out !

Je regroupai sur mes ailiers et, en parfaite formation, nous rentrâmes à Nellis... Alors que je descendais de mon F-15, suivi de mon WSO, j'eus la surprise de voir arriver le Commandant de la base à ma rencontre...

_Colonel Franklin ? _

_Yessir ? Vous voulez me voir ? _

_Oui, Colonel... Nous venons de reçevoir un message de la base aérienne de Hill... Le Colonel Jackson vous y demande au plus vite... Votre plan de vol est déjà prêt, vous décollez dans deux heures, le temps d'empaqueter vos affaires..._

_Combien de temps durera cette mission ? _

_Vous resterez trois semaines sur place, le temps que le Colonel Jackson rentre de chez lui, en Virginie... Son frère est décédé et vous le remplacerez comme instructeur le temps qu'il revienne de chez lui..._

_Bien, Sir. Ais-je le temps de préparer mes affaires ? _

_Evidemment ! Voici votre note d'affectation. Bonne chance, Colonel._

_Thanks, Sir._

*

**

Hill AFB, USAF Training Wing, deux jours plus tard...

J'avais pris la veille mes fonctions d'instructeur et devais ce matin là effectuer un premier lâcher en double commande sur F-16 avec un élève-pilote de 2eme année...

_Prêt, jeune homme ? _

_Yessir, fit-il en se mettant au garde-à-vous..._

_Bon, tout d'abord, pas de Sir entre nous. Je m'appelle Andy, bien que mes ailiers m'appellent Silver Fox... _

_Ah ? Seriez-vous natif de l'Alaska comme moi ? _

_Waip ! D'ou venez-vous ? _

_Fairbanks..._

_Tiens... Je proviens, pour ma part, d'Anchorage... Mais je connais bien Fairbanks... J'y suis souvent allé avant de devenir pilote de chasse... Je volais avec mon oncle, un Bush-pilot..._

_Eh... Je comprends que vous soyez instructeur, alors... Vous connaissez le Colonel Jackson ? _

_Si je connais Shrike ? Il a été mon instructeur..._

_Eh bien dites donc... _

_Bon, et si on y allait... A vous pour la check-list..._

Le jeune lieutenant fit le tour du F-16, vérifiant le train d'atterissage, les gouvernes et toutes les parties mobiles du chasseur... Il monta ensuite au poste avant du F-16 D biblace d'entrainement, et tandis que je me sanglais sur le siège arrière, aidé par un mécanicien, il effectua toutes les check-lists d'avant-vol... Je lui donnai le feu vert et il lança le réacteur... Un rampant enleva alors les tringles de sécurité et nous les présenta, les flammes rouges pendantes, tandis que le lieutenant le saluait pour lui signaler que tout était OK...

_Okay, boy... Demande l'autorisation de la tour pour taxier ... Quelle est la piste en service aujourd'hui ?_

_La 27 right, sir..._

_Bien..._

Il appela alors la tour...

_Tower ? Falcon six, élève pilote ! paré à taxier vers la piste 27 Right, Over ? _

_Roger, Falcon Six ! Autorisé à taxier vers la 27 right. Rappelez sur place._

_Wilco, tower !_

Il lança un brin les gaz et le F-16 commença à rouler, quittant le parking pour rejoindre le taxiway... Deux minutes plus tard, nous étions arrivés à l'entrée de la piste 27 R... Il appela à nouveau la tour de contrôle...

_Tower, Falcon Six appelle. Paré à décoller, runway 27 Right._

_Clear to take-off, Falcon Six. Vent six nœuds est, 2/10 de nuages à angels 6. Grimpez à 5000 pieds, cap 210, et rappellez pour d'autres instructions._

_Wilco, Tower. Falcon six décolle !_

Il engagea le Falcon sur le seuil de la piste, serra les freins, monta le régime du moteur à 100 % et alluma la réchauffe... Une fois le bon régime moteur atteint, il lâcha les freins et le F-16 parut bondir sur la piste, accélérant de plus en plus... Une fois la vitesse de 200 knots atteinte, il tira délicatement sur le manche à balai, arrachant l'avion tout en douceur... Il cabra à 15 ° et vira au 210, coupant la post-combustion et ramenant les gaz à 80 %. Une fois à 5000 pieds, il redressa et appela la tour...

_Tower, Falcon six à angels 5, cap 210, vitesse 400 noeuds. Over ?_

_Roger, Falcon six, prenez le cap 180, vitesse 360 noeuds, et grimpez à angels 10, vous êtes autorisés à entrer dans la zone 6 ! _

_Wilco, Tower... _

_Bien, mon gars... Beau décollage... Je reprends les commandes pour vous montrer quelques manoeuvres à haute incidence... Mais attention, quand je vous rendrai les commandes, de ne jamais dépasser sept G... Inutile de se payer le voile noir..._

_Bien, Sir._

_Okay, on y va ! _

Et joignant le geste à la parole, je basculai l'avion à droite tout en tirant sec sur le manche... Les G augmentèrent... 3 G... 5 G... 7 G... Ecrasé sur mon siège par la force centrifuge, je terminai ma série de tonneaux et tirai sec sur le manche, remontant à 10000 pieds...

_On tient le coup, là devant ? _

_Yessir, Piece of Cake ! _

_Bon, a vous maintenant, mon gars... Montrez-moi ce que vous avez dans le ventre..._

Il déclencha sec à gauche et entama une série de demi-tonneaux à couper le souffle... Il monta à 6 G puis, tirant le manche à lui, entama un looping tout en exécutant une série de tonneaux... Les G augmentèrent encore... 6.5 G ... 7 G.... 8 G.... et l'angoisse me serra le coeur... Le jeune élève-pilote ne semblait pas décidé à s'arrêter...

_Break, boy... Steady Flight..._

Mais il ne réagissait pas... la tête dodelinant, il avait perdu connaissance.... L'avion, pointant le nez vers le ciel, s'engagea en perte de vitesse puis en vrille sur le dos... Secoué par l'embardée, mon crâne alla donner sur la verrière, le casque amortissant heureusement le choc... Je pris les commandes, lançant un appel sur la fréquence radio...

_Falcon six, Mayday Mayday ! Student pilot out, je suis en vrille sur le dos... _

_Dégagez, Falcon 6... Vous arrivez à angels 6... Redressez..._

Serrant les dents tandis que j'encaissais 8 G, j'accomplis par réflexe les manoeurvres de sortie de vrille... Arrivé à 4000 pieds, je repris le contrôle de l'appareil... Entrant en piqué, j'arrêtai sa folle giration et redressai à 2000 pieds, trempé de sueur... Je hurlai à la radio...

_Eh, Lieutenant ! Vous êtes OK ? _

_...._

_Control de Falcon Six, mon élève est out pour le compte... Donnez cap rapide pour la base, atterrissage d'urgence..._

_Roger, Falcon Six. cap 045, prenez le 270 quand je l'indiquerai et posez-vous directement..._

_Wilco, Control. En route pour le 045, angels 2. Vitesse 300 nœuds._

Cinq minutes plus tard, la tour me rappela...

_Vous êtes dans le range, Falcon Six, Virez à gauche, cap 270, en approche de la 27 R. vent 7 noeds est sud-est. Autorisation de vous poser en emergency ! _

_Wilco, control... en route vers le 270, passe 360... Angels 1.5, vistesse 260 noeuds..._

_Okay, Falcon Six... on vous a en visuel... réduisez à 220 nœuds et posez-vous ..._

_Wilco ! _

Une fois le F-16 posé, je taxiai vers le parking... Mon jeune escervelé d'élève-pilote commençait à revenir à lui... Je coupai le réacteur et ouvris la verrière tandis que les rampants et les ambulanciers se ruaient vers l'appareil... Je sortis de l'avion tandis que l'on sortait le lieutenant et qu'on l'étendait sur une civière... Il avait l'air hagard...

_Ca va ? _

_Euh... Qu'est-il arrivé ? _

_Vous êtes monté à 9 G et êtes tombé dans les vaps... _

_Hein ? Je me souviens de rien..._

Un mécano m'apostropha alors...

_Sir ? Regardez ceci..._

La courroie retenant le masque à oxygène sur le visage du lieutenant était détachée...

_Bizarre... Pendant les manoeuvres que j'ai faites, il n'a rien eu... Comment est-ce possible ? Il se serait détaché ? _

_Peu probable... Je me demande s'il ne l'a pas arraché par mégarde, fit le mécano..._

_Mhhhh... On verra ça quand il ira mieux... Je vais aller prendre une douche et me changer, je n'ai plus un poil de sec..._

_Pas question, sir, fit un des infirmiers... Vous nous accompagnez pour examen... _

_Soit... mais après ma douche, alors..._

_Négatif, sir... Vous pourrez en prendre une au centre médical après les examens…_

_Soit, je vous suis, alors... Prenez bien soin de cet avion, sergent.. et essayez de voir ce qui aurait pu clocher avec ce masque..._

_Yessir, fit ce dernier alors que je m'apprêtais à suivre les infirmiers..._

Une heure plus tard, Hopital militaire de Hill AFB...

Après avoir passé une visite médicale, je pus enfin prendre une douche bien méritée. Revêtu d'un uniforme propre, je me rendis au chevet de mon jeune élève pilote. Il était en meilleur état que quand on le sortit du Falcon… Mais son regard, cependant, restait lointain.

_Alors, jeune homme, ça va mieux ?_

_Mwais, Sir, si on peut dire…_

_Un problème ? _

_Je crois que je volerai jamais plus.._

_Mais non… Vous avez l'étoffe d'un grand pilote… Faut pas vous laisser abattre par un ridicule accident…_

_Mwais… Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi je me suis évanoui au début de mon looping… je n'étais qu'à 3 G…_

_Votre masque à oxygène s'est détaché…_

_Ha ? Et comment ? _

_Ca, je suis pas voyant extralucide…_

_Vous voyez bien … D'une manière comme d'une autre, j'ai fait une erreur… J'aurais été seul aux commandes, je serais mort à cette heure… _

_Je sais… Mais prenons le problème d'un autre côté… Que feriez-vous si vous ne pourriez plus jamais voler…_

Il se tut, mais son regard parla pour lui…

_Vous voyez, fis-je, voler est, pour vous comme pour moi, une passion dévorante qui supplante tout le reste… Voler, c'est notre destin…_

_Je sais… mais je ne serai jamais pilote de chasse, maintenant…_

_Halte-là… Vous revolerez, et vous deviendrez pilote de chasse, j'en fais le serment…_

_J'essaierai…_

_C'est déjà la moitié du chemin…_

Deux semaines plus tard, le lieutenant Mendel sortait de l'hopital, serrant en main sa feuille d'aptitude au vol… Je l'attendais à la sortie du bâtiment…

_Alors, Lieutenant, prêt à reprendre le collier ? _

_Yessir… _

_Parfait… Premier vol dès demain matin… un petit "round up" avant de reprendre les exercices d'acrobatie.._

_Mhhh… L'accro… _

_Peur ? _

_NON ! Certes pas, Sir…_

_Hypocrite, va… Si je te disais que même moi, j'ai eu peur, je parie que tu me croiras pas…_

_Vous ? Impossible…_

_Eh bien, la vrille inversée que tu as provoquée m'a plus foutu la trouille que toutes mes missions en Irak… J'ai bien cru qu'on allait y rester…_

_Eh ben…_

_Dis donc, ne crois pas que tu as le monopole de la peur… tout le monde a eu peur ou aura peur une fois dans sa vie au moins… et le premier qui affirme le contraire, j'lui flanque une paire de baffes à lui décrocher la machoire…_

_Donc, on vole demain, Sir ?_

_Yep. Demain, 6 h 30 au briefing. Décollage à 7 h 30._

_Bien Sir… Et merci pour le bout de chemin, fit-il en descendant de ma Jeep… _

_A Demain._

_Yep…_

*****

******

Le lendemain matin, 6 h 30, Briefing room…

Un peu nerveux, j'attendais l'arrivée du lieutenant Mendel. Il faut avouer que j'avais malgré tout certaines craintes au sujet de son aptitude à voler… Dame, fallait le mettre en confiance… Je fis armer l'avion de quatre bombes d'exercice, ressemblant aux Mk 82, mais nettement moins dangereuses… Une fois en vol, je lui fis subir une séance de voltige digne des Thunderbirds puis, après lui avoir laissé le temps de récupérer (et moi de même), je mis le cap sur le range de tir…

_Bon, Lieutenant… Nous allons faire une passe canon et une bombe… Je veux me rendre compte de votre précision… Un tir loupé n'est pas grave, mais planter le zinc est sans pardon, compris ? _

_Yessir._

_Bon, on y va alors… Tower de Falcon 4, entrons dans le range Zebra._

_Bien reçu, Falcon 4. Out._

Après avoir effectué une passe au canon sur une toile tendue entre deux piquets, réussissant à loger ma rafale d'obus dans le cercle noir peint sur la toile, je virai vers les cibles horizontales pour un larguage de Mk 82. Je logeai ma grappe de bombes pile sur la cible (une batterie de Sam's), arrachant un soupir à mon élève…

_Si après ça on ose encore me dire que vous aviez eu de la chance en Irak, je n'y croirai plus… Vous êtes sorcier ou quoi ? _

_Nan, c'est tout bêtement une simple question de concentration. A votre tour, Lieutenant…_

Ses deux premières passes furent loin d'être brillantes, mais à la troisième, il parvint à loger son tir canon dans le cercle noir et ses bombes d'exercice sur la cible…

_Vous voyez, lieutenant… Beau travail…_

_Merci Sir…_

_Pas de quoi… Dès que vous avez fini votre temps ici, contactez moi à Lakenheath, je pense que je pourrai vous avoir une place de pilote chez nous, sur F-15 E Strike Eagle… _

_Pour sur que je le ferai, Sir._

Une fois rentrés à la base, nous nous rendîmes au mess ou, conformément à la tradition, j'offris un pot à mon élève… Shrike, rentré alors que nous venions de décoller, m'apostropha…

_Alors, Andy ? Paraît qu'on a encore fait des siennes… Pas content de démolir de l'Irakien, faut encore que tu viennes jouer les professeurs ? _

_Ben, j'sais pas trop, mais j'crois qu'il vaut mieux que j't'en parle en privé… Excusez-nous, Lieutenant…_

_Pas de problème, Sir… A ce soir, alors ?_

_Yep, Lieutenant… Que voulais-tu dire, vieux ? Je joue les profs ? _

_Affirmatif, Monsieur…_

_Tu changeras jamais… Des nouvelles de Nellis ? _

_Yep… Tu y rentre demain, vieux… Fini les vacances… enfin, si on veut.._

_Tu sais pas si ma Perm a été accordée ? _

_Négatif, vieux… On te réclame à Lakenheath… Des nouvelles du pays ? _

_Wais, le mois dernier… Flo me manque beaucoup, tu sais … _

_J'te comprends pas… Pourquoi tu l'a pas prise avec toi à Lakenheath ? _

_Ben… _

_Nigaud, va…Je serais toi, je l'aurais enlevée et amenée avec moi en Angleterre… Tu sais, elle tient peut-être beaucoup à toi, mais un amoureux qui n'est jamais là, ça peut parfois provoquer des problèmes…_

_Tu sais, Shrike, je crois que tu as raison… Dès que je puis prendre une nouvelle Perm, je retourne en Alaska et je ne rentrerai que quand je l'aurai épousée…_

_Enfin je retrouve l'Andy que j'ai connu… A propos, ça a été avec mes poussins ? _

_Waip, on a juste eu un accident stupide, Mendel et moi … On s'en est tirés plus ou moins indemnes… L'est loin au dessus des autres… je pensais même te le chourer quand il aura fini son temps ici… Il ferait un bon Wingman pour ma section…_

_Ah ! Je te vois venir, là… Tu l'auras… Mais attention, faut jamais le brusquer ou alors il devient violent… L'a déjà démoli six aspirants qui s'étaient foutu de sa gueule…_

_Bigre… Après l'incident, il voulait tout plaquer… J'ai essayé d'l'avoir à l'orgueuil, mais y réagissait pas, alors j'me suis foutu d'lui en disant que s'il abandonnait, c'était qu'il avait rien là ou tu sais… T'aurais du voir sa tronche… J'ai cru un moment qu'il allait m'envoyer au tapis pour le compte, tout Major que je suis…_

_Ah la, tu m'épates… Faudra que j'essaie la méthode…_

_Wais, mais gaffe à tes abbatis… Les autres ont p't-êt' pas son Self-Control…_

_Tu rentres direct à Nellis ou tu reste avec nous ce soir ? _

_Bah.. Je partirai demain matin ! Mes pilotes se débrouilleront bien sans moi une journée de plus, va. Mais c'est quand même râlant qu'j'aie du les lâcher pendant le Red Flag, j'espère qu'y se seront pas fait rétamer…_

_Ben j'suis passé par Nellis en rentrant, et on disait qu'les F-15 de Lakenheath s'étaient classés juste derrière ceux d'Eglin…_

_Whow… J'crois que la bière coulera à flots demain soir à Nellis..._

_Bah… Tu as l'habitude, non ? Allez, A tantôt… et j'me croise les pouces pour qui tu sais…_

_Merci pour tout, vieux… A tantôt au souper…_

_Okay ! _

Le lendemain matin, je quittai Hill Air Force Base pour rejoindre mes pilotes à Nellis… Le Red Flag venait de prendre fin… Je décollai deux jours plus tard pour l'Europe ou je reprenais le commandement de mon squadron de chasseurs. Jimmy, auquel je m'étais attaché depuis mon sauvetage dans le golfe, avait lui aussi été muté à Lakenheath, ou il commandait l'un des flights de mon squadron. Je menai plusieurs exercices en Allemagne, puis je partis en Belgique dans le cadre d'un échange Inter-Armées de l'OTAN. Jerry partait lui pour la base hollandaise de Leuwaarden, située tout au nord, en Frise. Mais ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que les jours de paix touchaient à leur fin… La guerre grondait en Ex-Yougoslavie, et je ne tarderais pas à devoir y participer…


	9. Chapitre 7: L'affaire de l'avion fantôme

**Chapitre VII : L'affaire de l'avion fantôme…**

Kleine Brogel, Mars 1995…

Le lundi suivant le Week-end passé avec Wim et sa famille me réserva quelques surprises… Wim effectua quelques sorties avec mon F-15 tandis que je fis un long vol le long de la frontière Néerlandaise à bord d'un F-16 Belge. En fin d'après-midi, le commandant de la base nous appela dans son bureau :

Wim, Andy, je ne vous cacherai pas que vous êtes astreints au plus grand secret concernant ce qui va être révélé dans ce bureau. Tout ceci a été classé secret défense par l'USAF et ils ne nous ont refilé le bébé qu'à cause de votre présence ici… Depuis plusieurs mois, on remarque de fréquentes incursions aériennes dans le nord des Pays Bas. L'USAF a demandé qu'une de leurs escadrille soit sur place afin de repérer et intercepter les intrus.. Ils pensent à un trafic de drogue, ou quelque chose du genre. .. Ils ont décidé d'y envoyer trois paires de F-15 C. Vous commanderez ce groupe. Wim, vous serez sous les ordres directs d'Andy, vous et les six F-16 que nous allons envoyer en Frise. Vous aurez le commandement du détachement Belge, mais le commandement global sera entre les mains d'Andy. La durée maximale de la mission est de trois mois.

Quand partons-nous, Sir ?

Bonne question, Wim… Départ pour les F-16 dès 10 heures demain matin. Vous, Andy, vous les accompagnerez à bord de votre F-15. Vous retrouverez vos pilotes sur place.

Bien. Puis-je vous demander une faveur ?

Oui, Andy ?

J'aimerais disposer sur place d'un logement pour deux personnes… J'ai une personne qui devait venir bientôt d'Alaska, et je m'en voudrais de reporter à nouveau notre entrevue. Elle restera maximum trois semaines…

Bien, je contacte Leuwaarden dès que possible et j'arrange ça. Rompez, Messieurs.

Une fois rentré dans mes quartiers, je me mis à préparer mes bagages… J'empaquetai rapidement mes affaires qui, comme de coutume, étaient peu nombreuses et consistaient surtout, à part mon linge et mon nécessaire de toilette, en livres et revues aéronautiques et en disques de musique classique. J'écrivis alors à Flo pour lui annoncer mon changement d'affectation. En voici le contenu…

_Chère Flo, _

_Je t'écris pour te signaler un changement de dernière minute… On vient de me confier le commandement d'une unité aérienne affectée à la recherche d'intrus en vol au-dessus de l'espace aérien Néerlandais, en Frise pour être plus exact. Je serai basé à Leuwaarden._

_Même si j'ai ce changement de programme, ta visite n'est point remise en question… Juste qu'il te faudra te rendre à Eindhoven au lieu de Bruxelles. Je t'y attendrai avec un F-16 B belge qui me sera prêté par Wim, le commandant du 31__e__ Squadron ou je suis basé actuellement. Tout est déjà arrangé pour ton séjour sur place. Tu logeras avec moi à l'intérieur de la base, dans un bungalow réservé aux pilotes hollandais et à leur famille. C'est à Wim que tu dois tout cela, car sans le fait qu'il connaisse fort bien le commandant de l'escadrille néerlandaise basée à Leuwaarden, nous n'aurions pu avoir ce bungalow. _

_Sinon, ce que je crains le plus est le développement de la tension qui se déroule en Ex-Yougoslavie… j'espère de tout cœur que cela ne se terminera pas mal pour ce magnifique pays mais, hélàs, je suis plus enclin à croire le contraire, surtout depuis que j'ai vu s'exprimer les dirigeants serbes sur CNN. Franchement, j'espère que nous n'aurons pas à intervenir, mais s'il me faut y aller, eh bien, j'irai…_

_J'espère que tu vas bien… Donne de mes nouvelles à mes parents et dis-leur que j'ai bien reçu leur lettre du mois passé. Tant que j'y pense, encore merci pour le recueil d'aquarelles que tu m'as envoyé… Mes amis pilotes ont été charmés par la beauté des paysages de notre pays natal… Je ne te savais pas si douée pour la peinture… Dommage que je n'aie aucun talent pour le dessin, car j'aurais pu rendre le ciel tel que je le vois, afin que tu découvres sa vraie beauté telle que nous, pilotes, nous la voyons…_

_A bientôt à Eindhoven, _

_Andy._

_P.S. : Préviens moi de ton Heure d'arrivée à Eindhoven, afin que tu n'aie pas trop à attendre. Tu peux le faire à l'adresse Email de Wim : __.be__ ._

*

**

Leuwaarden, trois jours plus tard…

Après avoir écrit à Flo, j'avais empaqueté mes affaires. Le lendemain, je remplis mon plan de vol pour Leuwaarden et, ayant chargé mes bagages dans la nacelle "Viper" fixée sous le fuselage de mon F-15, je décollai à la suite des six F-16 belges menés par Wim. Après deux heures de navigation sans histoire, nous nous posâmes sur la base militaire hollandaise. Le commandant de l'aérodrome nous attendait à la descente de nos avions…

_Bienvenue à Leuwaarden, Messieurs. J'espère que votre voyage a été agréable… Maintenant, nous avons besoin de tout votre professionalisme, donc pas de distractions, pas de sorties intempestives… Ici, nous chassons les intrus, pas du vent. Bien compris ?_

_Yessir._

_Bon. Vos quartiers se trouvent dans la partie Sud de la base. Allée Dix pour les Belges, Allée Onze pour les Américains. Le colonel Franklin et le commandant Peters logeront dans deux bungalows situés à la jonction des deux allées. Briefing demain dès dix heures tapantes à l'OPS Room. Elle se situe près de la tour de contrôle, et est donc facile à localiser. Rompez, messieurs. Colonel Franklin ? Commandant Peters ? Pourrais-je vous parler en particulier ? _

Accompagné de Wim, je suivis le Commandant jusqu'à son bureau. Il nous y reçut avec un flacon de Soda, des biscuits et, fin du fin, un vrai Havane, son péché mignon… Wim ne fumant pas, il déclina l'offre. Pour ma part, je pris un cigare dans la boite et, ayant coupé le bout selon les règles de l'art, je l'allumai après l'avoir réchauffé légèrement à la flamme.

_On dirait que vous vous y connaissez, Colonel, me dit le commandant…_

_En effet, sir. Mon père est lui aussi un grand amateur de Havane devant l'Eternel… Et il m'a refilé le virus…_

_Un soda, messieurs ? _

_Ce ne sera pas de refus, dis-je, car le voyage, s'il n'était pas vraiment stressant, fut tout de même éprouvant._

_Bon… Voici le but de votre présence, nous dit-il en nous tendant une série de clichés satellites… Vous remarquerez que cette petite base désaffectée sur la côte allemande n'a plus servi depuis longtemps. Cette photo date de 90. Voici le même endroit hier…_

_Tiens… On dirait un hydravion… Pas un Beaver en tout cas… Peut-être… Mais oui, on dirait un Arado 190… Tu sais, Wim, ces hydravions utilisés par la Kriegsmarine Allemande pendant la seconde guerre mondiale… Mon grand père en avait abattu un au-dessus de la manche en rentrant d'une mission d'attaque sur la Hollande…. _

_Wais, je vois. Je en savais pas que ton grand père avait été dans l'aviation ? _

_Si, Wim. Il faisait partie de la Royal Air Force pendant la seconde guerre mondiale. Il a participé à toute la guerre depuis l'invasion de la France jusqu'à la prise de Berlin… Après la guerre, il a émigré en Alaska ou il s'est marié avec la sœur d'un pilote américain qu'il avait connu en europe, et il se sont installés à Juneau. Ma mère est leur fille unique. Il s'appelait James McKittrick, et avait le grade de Group Captain en '45._

_Ben… Et pour en revenir à cet Arado … Que pense-tu pouvoir faire contre un tel coucou… je suis déjà étonné qu'il ne soit pas en pièces détachées…_

_Ben… Je pense qu'une petite reconnaissance ne ferait pas de mal… Envoyer un F-16 à 5000 pieds, à environ 5 Miles de la côte, pour faire des photos obliques… Il ne faut pas passer trop près de cette base secrète afin de ne pas donner l'éveil à nos petits agneaux… Remontre moi un peu la photo, Wim ?, fis-je tout en allumant une Stuyvesant…_

_Okay, la voilà… Repéré quelque chose ?_

_Tu vois ces taches, là ? Ca te fait penser à quoi ? _

_Ben… La base serait en URSS, je dirais des SA-7…_

_Bien vu… Ce sont des SA-7… Je les connais, j'ai eu à faire à eux dans le golfe… Donc, prévenir le pilote du F-16 Recce de se tenir prêt à décamper s'ils tiraient un missile… Je ne pense pas qu'ils le feront, mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir…_

Le Commandant de Leuwaarden intervint alors dans notre conversation, nous montrant un point sur la carte d'état-major…

_Vous voyez ce point, messieurs ? Eh bien, c'est ici que se trouve l'un des marchés de la drogue les plus important en Allemagne… Bremerhaven. Et il est situé à moins d'une demi-heure de vol de la base de l'Arado… Et cette même base est située à moins d'une heure de vol de notre côte, du moins pour ce genre d'appareil. Je pensais que nous pourrions l'intercepter avec une cargaison de drogue à bord… Cela autorisant alors une intervention des Allemands vers l'ancienne base… _

_J'ai une autre idée, sir, dit alors Wim… _

_Si cela implique la destruction de la base, c'est négatif, Commandant…_

_Non, il ne s'agit pas de cela… Je pensais qu'en arrêtant leur pilote pour une infraction mineure, ils auraient besoin d'un pilote de remplacement… Je ne parle pas l'allemand, mais j'aurais pu jouer le rôle…_

_Non, Wim… Moi, je parle allemand couramment, et de plus je connais bien le pays pour y avoir été basé près de cinq années… j'étais avant à Bitburg, et je menais les missions Zulu… Je connais donc bien l'Allemagne.._

_Bien, Colonel Franklin… Il me semble que vous soyez le meilleur choix… Nous allons arranger tout cela. A vous de revenir avec l'Arado et une cargaison de drogue… Cela prouvera la duplicité des occupants de l'ancienne base et permettra aux allemands d'opérer une rafle. _

_Yessir. _

Après le dîner, qui fut frugal, je pris Wim à part… Je lui demandai d'aller chercher Flo à Eindhoven si je n'étais pas encore revenu de ma mission lors de son arrivée… Il me jura de prendre soin d'elle comme si elle était sa propre sœur…

*

**

Après deux longues semaines de préparatifs, J'étais devenu le pilote des trafiquants de drogue… J'avais mené plusieurs vols de leur base vers Bremerhaven et Kiel… J'attendais avec espoir le moment ou je devrais voler vers les Pays-Bas afin de les ravitailler en drogue… Je me laisserais arrêter par les F-16 de Wim et me poserais à Leuwaarden… Là, je serais mis au secret le temps que l'on ait arrêté la bande… j'avais changé ma physionomie en laissant pousser ma barbe.. Mes cheveux étaient teints en noir, et ma barbe de même. Je ne manquais pas de la teindre chaque jour afin de masquer la partie neuve qui restait châtain… Arriva enfin le moment de me rendre aux Pays-Bas, non loin de Leuwaarden, pour ravitailler les trafiquants en marchandise…

_Eh, l'pilote, on part dans dix minutes… prépare toi vite fait…_

_Okay, j'm'arrache… _

Je me rendis alors au hangar afin de faire effectuer les pleins de l'hydravion. Alors que personne ne me surveillait, je sortis un petit boîtier de ma combinaison de vol… J'appuyai sur un bouton et le maintins enfoncé trois secondes avant de le relâcher et de ranger dans une poche cachée de ma combinaison. Je préparai alors mon plan de vol pour la région côtière proche de Leuwaarden. J'avais prévu un passage à 50 miles au large de la base, suffisamment loin pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de mes employeurs, mais assez près pour permettre à Wim d'intervenir à temps et de m'intercepter. Une fois les pleins faits, je fis sortir l'hydravion que l'on mit à l'eau. Je montai au poste avant tandis que l'un des trafiquants prenait place derrière moi au poste du radio.

Trente minutes plus tard, nous étions posés dans une baie située à environ 70 nautiques de Leuwaarden. Deux embarcations nous accostèrent. Tandis que quelques hommes équipés d'arme de poing automatiques faisaient le guet, d'autres chargèrent une centaine de petits paquets dans le compartiment des munitions situé à l'arrière de l'appareil. Une fois le transbordement fait, mon "passager" leur remit une valise que je savais contenir une fortune en billets de 100 florins. Les barques s'écartèrent et je lançai les gaz, dirigeant le nez de mon avion vers le large. Arrivé à une vitesse suffisante, je tirai le manche et l'appareil déjaugea. Je mis le cap à l'Est - Nord-Est, espérant que les F-16 de Wim interviennent avant que je n'aie quitté l'espace aérien hollandais. Alors que je me trouvais à peu près à dix nautiques de la limite des eaux territoriales, une paire de F-16 me dépassa, plein pot… Je hurlai dans la radio de bord…

_Achtung ! Jaegers ! _

_Descendez ! Cap au Nord… Il faut passer la limite des eaux territoriales…_

_Jawohl ! Mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire… Scheisse, les voilà qui reviennent…_

Wim, comprenant bien quel jeu je jouais, tira une rafale de semonce à raz du cockpit… Je basculai instantanément sur l'aile, virant à l'Est… Il refit une passe et toucha cette fois le flotteur droit… j'appelai à nouveau mon passager…

_Accrochez-vous, ça va barder.. Y nous a eu, j'dois vomir le zinc ou on va y rester…_

_Nein, il faut jeter la camelote par-dessus bord…_

_Trop tard… on touche… Aaargh…_

Le flotteur gauche, endommagé par le tir du Falcon, se brisa à l'amerissage, nous envoyant gracieusement valser dans les instruments de bord… Mon harnais amortit la majorité du choc, mais mon infortuné passager n'eut pas cette chance… Les sangles de son harnais se rompirent et il donna la tête la première dans le bloc radio, le réduisant par là-même au silence… L'appareil flottant encore, j'étais rassuré sur notre sort, surtout que les F-16 tournaient sans cesse autour de nous… Un hélicoptère Hollandais vint nous récupérer ainsi que notre encombrante cargaison… Il nous mirent au secret, confisquant la drogue… Wim vint me voir le soir même…

_Eh bien, mon vieux… Je peux te dire que t'as joué serré… Les petits gars de Bremerhaven doivent être aux quatre cent coups…_

_Pas grave… J'ai vu le commandant il y a une heure… à l'heure qu'il est, la base allemande a dû être investie par la Polizei… Ils doivent tous croupir sous les verrous… Il ne me reste qu'à attendre qu'on me relâche aussi…_

_C'est pour ça que je suis la… Tu est libre comme l'air._

_Merci, Wim.. Des nouvelles de Flo ?_

_J'oubliais de te l'dire… J'ai été la chercher hier à Eindhoven… Elle t'attends à la base, mais j'tiens à te prévenir… elle est pas de bonne humeur, surtout depuis que l'commandant lui a dit ou tu étais…_

_Crénom de … La tuile, quoi… Je sens que je vais encore avoir droit à une scène sur les risques que je cours chaque jour… Comment lui faire comprendre que j'aime ce métier autant qu'elle, et que si je ne volais plus, ce serait signer mon arrêt de mort…_

_Te bîle pas… J'ai préparé l'terrain pour toi… à propos, t'as du remarquer que je pilotais un biplace hollandais, ce matin…_

_Yep, je me suis demandé pourquoi, d'ailleurs, surtout qu'il portait les marquages de l'escadrille de Leuwaarden ! Un pilote hollandais vous aurait accompagnés au poste arrière ? _

_Ben non ! Figure toi que j'avais promis à Flo qu'elle pourrait m'accompagner… Elle a assisté à toute la scène…_

_QUOI ???? Oh Fuck you, bloody bastard ! ! ! Ca, tu vas me l'payer, et cher encore …_

_Tout doux, ou bien y vont décider de t'garder pour de bon… Flo est dans la voiture, elle t'attends et je voudrais surtout pas la décevoir…_

Dix minutes plus tard, je pouvais serrer Flo dans mes bras… Wim m'avait bien fait marcher, car si elle était mécontente au sujet des risques que je prenais, elle ne le montra pas… En fait, elle me tomba littéralement dans les bras, sous les yeux amusés d'un Wim fort content de lui… La soirée se déroula dans la bonne humeur… Mes pilotes furent heureux de rencontrer Flo, et cela fut réciproque… Elle serra toutes les mains, marquant un temps d'arrêt devant Jimmy… Elle s'approcha de lui, lui posant un chaste baiser sur la joue en lui murmurant :

_Pour avoir sauvé Andy dans le Golfe… Jamais je n'oublierai ce que nous vous devons, Captain._

Je m'avançai alors, me composant une mine un peu jalouse…

_Eh, Jim, pas touche ! Tu vas finir par fendre le cœur de tes belles admiratrices anglaises…_

Cette réplique fut suivie d'un éclat de rire général tandis que l'intéressé rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles… Je passai mon bras par-dessus l'épaule de Flo, lui murmurant quelques mots, puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers le salon de repos ou nous allions assister à un événement rare : Jimmy avait accepté de nous donner un concert de Jazz. Deux des pilotes de Leuwaarden, l'un trompettiste et l'autre pianiste, avaient accepté de l'accompagner, tandis qu'il jouerait de la clarinette. Wim, excellent joueur de Banjo, compléta le Quartet. La soirée s'écoula au son des airs de Shillepoort, de Count Basie et de Louis Amstrong. Soudain, Wim s'avança vers moi…

_On va jouer un air que tu adores, Andy… Je pensais que tu aimerais chanter le "Blue Skies" pour Flo, j'me trompe ? _

_C'est que… Allez, je sens que les autres vont encore ruer dans les brancards si je n'y vais pas… _

Trente secondes plus tard, j'étais sur scène, acclamé par mes pilotes, ceux de Wim, et tout ceux de l'escadrille de chasse de Leuwaarden… Alors que les musiciens commencaient à jouer, j'entonnai le Blue Skies :

_Blues Skies, Smiling at Me, _

_nothing but Blues Skies, Do I see …._

Trois minutes plus tard, la fin de l'air était accueillie par un concert de Bravos et de Hourras… Je fus bien obligé d'en chanter une autre… Ce n'est qu'après avoir chanté "Begin the Begine", "Fools Rush In", "Day and Night" et "Time After Time" que les gusses me laissèrent un peu souffler… Flo était abasourdie… Elle ne se doutait pas de mon don pour le chant…

Alors que je sirotais un café et grillais une cigarette avant de remonter sur scène, Flo me demanda en quatimini…

_Andy ? Je ne savais pas que tu chantais si bien…_

_Ben.. C'est que j'adore je Jazz et le Swing… J'ai toujours chanté, tu sais…_

_Ben… Je ne t'ai jamais entendu chanter pourtant…_

_Je suis timide, tu le sais, et je n'osais pas chanter devant toi… peur d'avoir l'air con…_

_Ben tu n'avais pas besoin d'avoir peur… tu chantes comme un dieu… J'ai presque cru que Sinatra était sur scène, et pas toi…_

_Ben merci du compliment, Flo… Tu veux un autre café…?_

A ce moment, Jimmy s'approcha de moi, me rappelant que j'entracte touchait à sa fin… Je remontai sur scène et repris mon "tour de chant"…

*****

******

Deux semaines plus tard, je reconduisais Flo à Eindhoven, puis je rentrais à KB. Je devait théoriquement y passer encore deux mois avant de retrouver mes ailiers US à Lakenheath… Mais alors que je taxiais, je vis accourir un planton qui nous cueillit, Wim et moi, à notre descente d'avion…

_Colonel Franklin ? Commandant Peeters? Le colonel vous attend à son bureau. Je vous y emmène…_

_Que se passe-t-il, sergent ? , fit Wim_

_Ben, j'ai oui dire que douze F-16 du 31__e__ squadron partait pour Amendola dans le cadre des opérations OTAN sur l'ex-Yougoslavie… Il paraîtrait que les Serbes auraient bombardé Sarajevo…_

_Merde, ça recommence comme en Irak…_

_Je le crains aussi, Sir…_

_Nous vous suivons, sergent… Caporal ? _

_Yessir ? _

_Occupez-vous des zincs, nous risquons de repartir à tout moment…_

_Aye Aye Sir !_

Dix minutes plus tard, une Stuyvesant au bout des lèvres, j'écoutais le Colonel Dejongh, commandant de la base de Kleine Brogel, nous détailler notre ordre de mission… Douze F-16 du 31e Tiger Squadron devaient rejoindre la base d'Amendola, située dans le sud de l'Italie. Par Jimmy, rentré dare-dare à Lakenheath, je savais que le squadron de F-15 E devait rejoindre Aviano pour participer aussi aux missions au-dessus de la Bosnie… Je m'attendais à cette guerre, mais espérais quand même qu'on éviterait le pire.

_Messieurs_, fit le Colonel après avoir tiré une bouffée de son havane_, je ne vous cacherai pas le danger que courront les pilotes participant à ces missions. Wim, comme vous êtes marié, vous êtes libre de refuser, bien que je compte sur vous pour diriger le squadron que nous allons envoyer à Amendola…_

_Inutile de me présenter les risques, Sir, j'accepte la mission. _

_C'est donc reparti comme en 90, alors…_,fis-je.

_En un sens, oui, Major Franklyn… C'est à dire que les opérations se passeront principalement dans les airs. Les soldats au sol n'ont pour objectif que de protéger la population. Vous, par contre, vous aurez à vous battre, car il est toujours plus facile de toucher une cible du type que vous rencontrerez là-bas des airs… Votre objectif est d'interdire le suvol de la Bosnie à tout appareil n'appartenant pas à l'OTAN…Car il y aura des MiG's, je ne me cache pas de le dire…_

_Mwais… Donc, on peut s'attendre à des dégâts…_

_Certes… Vous ne serez cependant pas seuls à Amendola. Vous y serez rejoint par une escadrille de F-16 C néerlandais de Volkel et deux escadrilles américaines de Spandgalhem… Nos F-16 n'étant pas équipé de l'électronique équipant les versions C et D, nous nous cantonnerons à des missions de type CAP. Je viens de reçevoir par ailleurs un message de l'Etat-Major de l'OTAN vous confiant le commandement des chasseurs basés à Amendola, Major…_

_Tiens… Je pensais partir avec mes ailiers de Lakenheath pour Aviano ?_

_Non, Colonel. Le Général Sinclair, qui commande la base OTAN d'Amendola, vous a expressément demandé pour ce poste. Et cette fonction s'accompagne d'une promotion au grade de Lieutenant-Colonel…_

_Eh ben… Vais-je voler sur F-16 ou sur F-15 ? _

_Vous volerez sur un F-16 C de Spangdalhem qui sera mis à votre disposition. Un pilote américain vous l'a amené ce matin, et on vient d'y peindre votre identification. Bien. Il vous reste donc trois heures avant de décoller. Décollage du 31__e__ à 17 heures, ETA à Amendola à 19 h 30, avec ravitaillement en vol au-dessus de la méditerranée…_


	10. Chapitre 8 : D A T F

**Chapitre VIII : D. A. T. F. **

Base Militaire d'Amendola, Juin 1995…

Alors que je descendais de mon Falcon, un planton se rua vers mon avion. Arrivé devant moi, il se mit au garde-à-vous,

_Bienvenue, Colonel. J'ai l'ordre de vous conduire directement chez le pacha…_

_Eh bien, je suis tout à vous, Sergent…_

_Bien ! Montez, je vous y conduis direct !_

Un quart d'heure plus tard, je me trouvais au garde-à-vous devant le Général Masters, mon ancien commandant de Bitburg. Depuis la fermeture de la base, il avait obtenu une promotion et dirigeait la base d'Amendola pendant la crise. Il était en quelque sorte un chef avia au sol…

_Repos, Andy. Comme vous devez déjà le savoir, la situation en Ex-yugoslavie se dégrade d'heure en heure… Des frappes ont été décidées par l'OTAN et approuvées par l'ONU. Une cinquantaine F-16 doivent participer à ces missions, formant le DATF. Les autorités de l'OTAN ont décidé de vous en confier le aurez au total vingt-quatre chasseurs sous vos ordres, douze venant de KB, douze de Volkel, sans oublier les vingt-quatre autres provenant de Spangdalheim qui s'occuperont des missions de nuit et par mauvais temps… Plusieurs C-130 sont déjà arrivés avec le personnel de logistique qui est actuellement en train de passer vos avions au crible. Je suis en tout cas bien content que vous ayez accepté la mission… _

_Cela allait de soi, Sir ! Quand l'escadrille sera-t-elle au complet ? _

_Dans une semaine, le temps de vous installer vous et vos pilotes. Je vous signale toutefois que si le DATF est placé sous votre commandement, les ordres supérieurs viendront du Général Sinclair. Vous le connaissez je crois ? _

_J'ai en effet cet honneur, sir. Il était instructeur à Colorado Springs quand j'y suis rentré, je l'ai eu deux années comme instructeur, puis il est parti pour Nellis et c'est le Colonel "Shrike" Jackson qui a pris le relais. Et je l'ai revu ensuite dans le Golfe…_

_Ah ! Eh bien le général doit bien vous apprécier, car c'est lui qui m'a demandé de vous placer au commandement de cette unité…_

_Bien, sir ! Puis-je disposer ? J'aimerais prévenir mes hommes et préparer tout le nécessaire pour être prêt à accueillir nos nouveaux ailiers.._

_Rompez, Lieutenant-Colonel Franklin, et bonne chance._

_Merci, sir._

Sortant du bureau du Général, je me rendis directement au mess ou tous mes pilotes m'attendaient. Leur apprendre qu'ils mèneraient des missions sur l'Ex-Yougoslavie provoqua un de ces ramdam. Je programmai des exercices de tir sur cibles réelles au sol et de simulacre de combat tournoyant pour le lendemain, afin de les préparer au mieux à ce qui les attendait en Yougoslavie... Une fois les résultats de ces exercices en main, je jubilai… Tous les pilotes avaient retenu mes leçons, et tous sans exception avaient passé le test du combat tournoyant sans défaillir. Tous se tirèrent "vivant" de la situation, et Wim parvint même à me "descendre"… Arrivé au Mess, les hurlements de sioux de mes pilotes m'accueillirent… Je fus bien obligé de payer le pot pour la victoire de Wim… Alors que la soirée touchait à sa fin, plusieurs pilotes vinrent nous trouver en délégation, Wim et moi …

_Euh.. Excusez-nous, sirs, fit l'un des vétérans, mais quand commence notre mission ? C'est que plusieurs d'entre nous sont en fin de carrière, et ils aimeraient participer à cette corrida avant de se _

_Ben… Nous ne pouvons vous révéler tout ce que nous savons, mais vous devez nous promettre de n'en parler à personne. Ceci est codé Secret Défense, et si les russes ou la presse venaient à l'apprendre, cela provoquerait un émoi dont l'Air Force se passerait aisément. _

_On ne dira rien à personne, juré._

_Bon. La durée de notre mission est de 6 mois. Pas de permissions, mais la base d'Amendola étant équipée d'un cinéma et d'un centre de loisir avec billards, bowling et mini-golf, cela ne devrait poser aucun problème. De plus, n'oublions pas la salle informatique qui permet à qui le veut de jouer, de consulter des fichiers sur Internet, etc… Mais attention, nous sommes au secret, donc pas de courrier vers l'extérieur. Vous aurez juste accès aux fonctions lecture et enregistrement, mais pas MAIL, sauf en passant par moi qui m'occuperai du courrier. Tout courrier devra passer par la censure. Donc, évitez d'en rajouter trop dans vos lettres. Et avant de hurler, sachez que j'ai laissé une amie moi aussi en Alaska, et que je suis logé à la même enseigne. Je lui ai écrit que je partais en mission pour six mois, que je pouvais rien lui dire et que je ne pourrais pas lui envoyer du courrier, mais qu'elle pouvait m'en envoyer sans problème._

_Enfin un supérieur qui se loge à la même enseigne que la troupe… Ca se fait rare de nos jours_, fit un des jeunes pilotes de l'escadrille…

_Je sais. Mais je tiens à vous prévenir : le premier que je chope à bafouer les règlements concernant la censure ou la sécurité ne mettra jamais plus les pieds dans un chasseur, OK ?_

_Yessir_, firent-ils en chœur...

_Bien. Rendez-vous demain à 17 heures pour le dernier briefing avant l'arrivée des autres pilotes du groupe. Nous ferons équipe avec 24 Falcons du 81__st__ TFS de Spangdalheim et 12 F-16C de Volkel, en Hollande. Je vous conseille de prendre du repos et de ne pas faire de folies demain matin, compris ?_

_Okay, sirs._

_Bon, je vous laisse. Rompez, lieutenant._

Le lendemain matin, je recevais un courrier de Flo. Elle avait reçu mon message par lequel je l'informait de mon départ en mission commandée, et elle s'inquiétait déjà pour moi, me demandant d'être prudent si je devais combattre. Elle disait qu'elle penserait souvent à moi et qu'elle continuerait à m'écrire une longue lettre chaque semaine pour me donner des nouvelles de mes parents et d'elle. Elle m'envoyait par la même occasion un manteau en peau de renard qu'elle m'avait confectionné elle-même, d'après mes mesures qu'elle avait eues par un de mes amis de Lakenheath. Je mis cette veste pour me rendre au Briefing, ce qui fit sensation auprès de mes pilotes…

_Messieurs, Garde-à-vous ! Le général Masters._

Le général entra alors dans la pièce. On aurait entendu voler une mouche tant le silence était palpable…

_Messieurs, j'ai reçu confirmation de votre ordre de mission. Les autres F-16 arrivent vers 21 heures. A Vous pour la suite du briefing, Andy._

_Thanks, sir. Bon… Je vois que vous vous posez des questions sur ma nouvelle veste, et je ne vais pas vous laisser colporter des ragots.. on me l'a envoyée tout récemment d'Elmendorf, et c'est bien de la peau de loup argenté._

_On dirait qu'on a reçu des mots doux de son pays, non ? _

_En effet, Wim. Et pourquoi pas ? Bon, trêve de plaisanteries. Les F-16 arrivent donc à 21 heures comme prévu. Ils viennent à Amendola pour collaborer avec nous, sous le commandement direct de l'Etat Major de l'OTAN. Et comme j'ai des amis à Spandgdalhem, je tiens à ne pas vous voir faire les mariolles, Okay ? _

_Yessir. _

_Bon, Premières missions de combat demain après-midi… Rendez-vous ici demain treize heures ! Rompez._

*

* *

Une semaine plus tard, je fus convoqué par le général Sinclair… Toujours pareil à mes souvenirs de la guerre du golfe, il m'accueilla dans son bureau en me tendant un Whisky et une Stuyvesant…

_Andy, je ne te cacherai pas la gravité de la situation,_ me dit-il une fois que nous nous étions assis_. La mission pour laquelle je t'ai fait appeler est dangereuse, les risques sont grand de se faire descendre… Libre à toi de la refuser, mais il faut le faire maintenant… une fois au courant des détails, il ne te sera plus possible de reculer…_

_No problem, Chappy, j'accepte, fis-je en allumant ma cigarette…_

_Okay, Andy… Voilà de quoi il retourne… Les serbes ont concentré des troupes et de l'artillerie aux alentours de la ville de Gorazde, une enclave musulmane en pleine zone serbe… Ils encerclent la ville et ne laissent pas sortir les convois humanitaires… J'ai besoin de photos détaillées de l'objectif afin d'y envoyer des F-15 E pour descendre ces batteries lourdes… Le lieu est bourré de Sams portables, et les serbes y ont même amené une batterie radar avec canons rotatifs autoguidés… Autrement dit, le merdier…_

_Je vois… le genre de piège pour pilote frais émoulu de l'O.C.U., non ? _

_Comme tu le dis… Le hic, c'est qu'il nous faut des preuves de leur présence, et c'est à toi de nous les ramener. Il me faut deux séries de clichés, l'une à haute altitude, l'autre à basse altitude… Les mécaniciens sont en train d'équiper ton F-16 d'un pod recco et d'un pod de cartouches leurres… Quel armement air-air vas-tu emporter ? _

_Deux AIM-9 et deux sparrows, plus le plein d'obus du canon… Je tiens à être le plus léger possible pour faire de la vitesse en radada au retour… chaque mile à l'heure grapillé fait la différence entre ma mort et ma survie… Ah oui, tant que j'y pense, qu'on équipe aussi mon F-16 d'un réservoir supplémentaire sous le ventre… Je le larguerai avant d'arriver en Bosnie…_

_Okay, Andy.. Comment vas-tu t'y prendre ? _

_Simple… Je vais d'abord passer à haute altitude, soit 20000 pieds, pour des photos de zone, puis je piquerai vers ces collines, au sud-est… Regarde, il y a un ravin là… Je vais le suivre, et je me retrouverai à basse altitude direct pour une seconde passe cap au nord à 500 pieds… C'est là je crois que je dégusterai le plus de DCA…_

_Mwais… Mais la moindre erreur…_

_Je sais… BOUM ! Te tracasse pas, je suis le plus expérimenté des pilotes de cette base, et j'ai en plus l'expérience du feu… Je ne craquerai pas, Chappy… Ah oui, s'il devait m'arriver quelque chose au cours de cette mission, et des suivantes d'ailleurs, je voudrais que tu prennes la grosse enveloppe qui se trouve dans mon paquetage et que tu la remette à ma famille. La petite, c'est pour Flo, et il y a aussi une caissette avec les souvenirs que je lui ai acheté…_

_Okay, boy… Good Luck._

_Merci, Chappy… Bon, je vais préparer mon plan de vol et je décolle dans une heure… tu saurais envoyer une patrouille CAP de F-16 pour protéger mon retour ? _

_Pas de problème. Je demanderai à Wim de la diriger…_

Deux heures moins dix, le même jour…

Sanglé sur mon siège, je revérifiais mentalement les caps à suivre que j'avais inscrit sur ma carte… Une fois les coordonnées de vol entrées dans l'ordinateur du F-16, je lançai le réacteur et baissai la verrière…

_Amendola Control de Silver Fox, prêt à taxier._

_Silver Fox, taxiez vers le runway 26 Est et appelez sur place ! _

_Roger, control._

Je poussai les gaz à deux dixièmes et mon Falcon s'ébranla. Deux minutes plus tard, après avoir traversé toute la base sur le taxiway, j'arrivai au seuil de la piste 26 E…

_Control, Silver Fox appelle, paré à décoller, runway 26 Est…_

_Autorisation de décoller, Silver Fox. Vent 6 nœuds ouest, 8/10 de nuages à angels 6._

_Roger, Control… Je décolle…_

Bloquant les freins, le poussai le moteur à son maximum, enclenchai la réchauffe et relachai alors les freins. Mon F-16 sembla bondir sur le beton de la piste et augmenta de plus en plus sa vitesse… Arrivé aux trois-quart de la piste, je tirai délicatement sur le manche, et le nez du chasseur se souleva… Augmentant les flaps de quinze degrés, j'entamai ma grimpée tout en virant au cap 090…

_Tower, Silver Fox demande circuit à droite pour entrer dans le traffic !_

_Autorisé, Silver Fox. Passez sur la fréquence C comme Charlier pour contacter Grass Seed, over…_

_Wilco, Tower. Out !_

Je basculai ma radio sur la fréquence Charlie et appelai le contrôleur de l'Awacs…

_Grass Seed, Silver Fox appelle. Vecteur 090, en montée vers angels 6 …_

_Roger, Silver Fox. Grimpez à angels 10, traffic à angels 6._

_Wilco, Grass Seed, Je passe angels 4 à mach .7 ! _

_Roger, Silver Fox ! Out ! _

Une demi-heure plus tard, je passai la côte croate à 10000 pieds. Je survolais une formation nuageuse, la scrutant attentivement au cas ou un Mig en sortirait pour m'intercepter. Je signalai à l'Awacs que je me trouvais désormais en territoire Croate…

_Grass Seed ? Silver Fox a les pieds au sec…_

_Roger, Silver Fox. Rien en face de vous ! Vous êtes numéro Un ! …_

_Roger, Grass Seed ! _

Après quinze autres minutes de vol, j'arrivais en vue de l'objectif… Je fis ma première passe à 20000 pieds puis, augmentant ma vitesse, je piquai à travers la vallée afin de revenir sur Gorazde par le travers à une altitude de 500 pieds… Alors que je rentrais dans le boyau le plus étroit, le système RW s'enclencha… J'étais accroché par un Mig situé cinq mille pieds au-dessus de moi… j'enclenchai mon brouilleur ECM et virai à 90 degrés après le premier boyau… Le Mig ne devait plus m'avoir au radar car l'alarme radar cessa de clignoter… Poussant la vitesse à mach 0.9, je pris le second virage et débouchai au-dessus des hauteurs de Gorazde. A cette altitude, je pouvais distinguer les servants des batteries serbes lever la tête, l'air surpris… Ce qui me fit moins plaisir, c'est que d'autres servants, ceux des SA-7, levèrent leurs lanceurs portables… Coup sur coup, deux missiles suivirent la trace de mon réacteur… Réagissant en un quart de seconde, je virai sec tout en éjectant des cartouches leurres… si le premier des missiles m'évita de beaucoup, le second passa tout près, lui… Je rasai le sol, augmentant ma vitesse à Mach 0.95, afin de sortir le plus vite possible de ce guépier… après deux minutes d'un ahurissant jeu de saute-mouton avec les collines, je tirai le manche à moi et grimpai vers la couche protectrice des nuages qui se déroulait à six mille pieds… quand j'en sortis, ce fut pour voir une formation de quatre Migs-29 arrivant vers moi du nord… Ils étaient à plus de 50 nautiques, mais s'approchaient vite… Jamais je ne pourrais les battre de vitesse, et je pris donc la seule décision possible, celle de virer vers eux… J'accrochai le leader de la formation à 12 nautiques et lâchai un de mes Sparrow… Il le toucha à l'arrière de l'appareil, le pilote s'éjectant in-extremis avant l'explosion de son chasseur… Mais si j'en avait descendu un, il en restait trois autres qui devaient avoir juré d'avoir ma peau… j'appelai l'Awacs d'une voix tendue…

_Grass Seed, silver fox ici ! J'ai cinq migs aux fesses, envoyez du renfort le plus vite possible ! _

_Les Falcons Belges sont à cinq minutes, Silver Fox ! Je les envoie vers vous ! … _

_Roger, Grass Seed… Fox One !_

Mon second Sparrow fila vers un des Migs 29 qui achevait un looping juste devant mon nez… Comme quoi il y a un temps pour chaque chose… Il s'éparpilla au firmament tandis que je virais sec à gauche pour éviter une rafale de canon du troisième mig… A cet instant, la voix de Wim retentit dans mon casque…

_Andy ? Break à droite, je suis en position de tir…_

_Roger, Wim…_

Deux secondes plus tard, tandis que je redressais, je vis des missiles pulvériser un des deux migs restants… Le dernier survivant des serbes, dégouté, tourna bride et repartit au plus vite vers sa base… sage décision s'il en est quand on est confronté à six F-16 aux mains de six super-pilots… La voix de Wim retentit à nouveau…

_C'est ça que t'appelles une mission de tout repos, Andy ? _

_Ben…Je sais…! Tu saurais m'escorter jusqu'à la base ? _

_Okay, Silver Fox. On y va…_

Deux heures plus tard, après avoir pris une douche réparatrice, je me présentai devant Chappy Sinclair afin de lui rendre compte de la mission…

_Quoi de neuf, Andy ? Un milk-run ? _

_Oh que non ! On a été trahis… Les serbes savaient que j'allais venir.. Les servants des SA-7 et quatre Migs 29 m'attendaient… Les Migs ont essayé de m'avoir par surprise, mais l'un d'eux m'ayant accroché pendant ma première passe, je les avais détecté… Sans Wim, je crois que j'aurais bû le bouillon…_

_Quoi ? _

_Comme je te dis, Chappy… On a une taupe parmi nous… Qui, à part toi, était au courant de l'objectif de ma mission ? _

_Wim, qui est allé te rechercher…_

_Je ne lui ai dit que de patrouiller au-dessus de Dubrovnik, et que j'appellerais si j'avais besoin d'aide… c'est l'AWACS qui l'a guidé vers moi…_

_Donc, c'est pas lui… Ce ne saurait aussi être le gars de l'AWACS, il n'a reçu ses ordres qu'une fois en vol, et ils étaient dans une enveloppe scellée que je lui ai donné moi-même lors du ravitaillement ici. Il ne l'a ouverte qu'en l'air…_

_Alors, il ne reste que le préposé de la chambre des cartes… Il aura du me voir tracer mon plan de vol…_

_Je fais boucler illico toutes les issues. Les MP vont le rechercher… J'ai dans l'idée qu'en te voyant ici, il risque de se décrocher la machoire… Vas te reposer, tu en as besoin, on dirait… Je te ferai appeler…_

_Wais, tu as raison, chappy… J'm'en vais scier une bûche…_


	11. Chapitre 9 : Sarajevo Express

**Chapitre IX : Sarajevo Express…**

Après avoir pris un verre au mess, je rentrai au bungalow que je partageais avec Wim…

_Andy ? C'est toi ? _

_Yep, Wim… Du courrier ? _

_Wais, près du téléphone… Y a trois lettres…_

_Waouh ! Elles sont toutes de Flo…_

M'asseyant dans un sofa du salon, j'ouvris la première lettre et la parcourut rapidement… Comme toujours, Flo me racontait sa vie en Alaska… Et comme toujours, on sentait la peur qu'elle avait de me perdre… la peur de l'accident qui pourrait m'arriver… Wim entra sur ces entrefaites…

_Quelles nouvelles ? Flo va bien ? _

_Yep… Toujours les mêmes nouvelles, réconfortant…_

Je passai alors une main tremblante devant mes yeux rougis par les efforts exigés par ma dernière mission…

_T'as l'air sonné, vieux…_

_Tu l'as dit… DCA, SAMs, plus les quatre Migs… Sans toi et tes gusses, j'y restait…_

_Bah, à charge de revanche…_

_Waip… Mais au train ou vont les choses, ça risque pas de trainer…_

_Bah ! A propos, c'est quoi ce paquet sur ce meuble ? Ca y traine depuis des jours… _

_Une posture de cheval… juste un cadeau pour Flo.. Tu veux la voir ? _

_Inutile… rien qu'en te connaissant, je me doute que t'as encore acheté un biesse truc made in Taïwan… Et laisse tomber la moustache, ça te vieillit trop…_

_Dis donc, traite moi de vieux croulant tant que t'y est, l'ancêtre…_

_Ben…_ fut tout ce que Wim put répondre, car l'instant d'après, l'oreiller qui se trouvait sur mon sofa s'écrasa sur sa face ahurie… Un instant surpris, il se reprit cependant assez vite et tout cela se termina en une bagarre d'oreillers digne des meilleures légendes de pensionnats… Soudain, l'oreiller destiné à Wim, que j'avais lancé de main de maître, loupa son objectif et s'écrasa sur le visage tétanisé de Chappy Sinclair… Une seconde de silence totale passée, le rire tonitruant de Chappy éclata… Wim et moi, le premier moment de stupeur passé, nous joignimes à lui… enfin, jusqu'à ce que deux oreillers lancés de main de maître en double tir syncronisé ne viennent mettre un terme à notre hilarité en nous envoyant le postérieur sur le tapis du salon…

Alors que nous nous relevions, Chappy intervint…

_Inutile de vous excuser, les gars… La façon dont_ _vous passez vos temps libres ne me regarde en __rien… Du moins, tant que je n'en fais pas les frais…_

_Sorry, Chappy, on décompressait…_

_Je sais que la mission était dure, mais on a coincé la taupe… C'est le préposé à la salle des cartes, un croate… Sa sœur est retenue par les serbes dans la Baranja… On y envoie pour le moment un commando pour la rechercher…_

_Ouf… Plus de mission suicide à craindre, alors…_

_Théoriquement, non…_

_Ah ? Théoriquement ? _

_Bon, reposez-vous, les gars… On se reverra demain en salle de briefing…_

*****

******

Amendola, 31 juillet 1995…

Depuis un mois, nous effectuions des missions de surveillance aérienne au-dessus de l'Adriatique, parfois quelques missions au-dessus de la Bosnie ou de la Baraniah, mais jamais nous n'avions eu à combattre de nouveau. Cependant, ce matin là, alors que je déjeunais avec mes pilotes au mess de la base, le téléphone sonna. La voix du général Masters, retentit dans l'écouteur….

_Andy ? Alerte immédiate pour la DATF... Ces salopards de serbes ont bombardé le marché de Sarajevo ! Mission d'attaque au sol prévue, tous les pilotes en salle de briefing dans dix minutes… Décollage dans trente minutes !_

S'en suivit une cavalcade effrénée vers la sortie du mess dans un raffut de chaises renversées… Dix minutes plus tard, tous les pilotes étaient regroupés pour le Briefing de mission. Le général Sinclair s'était déplacé en personne, augurant une mission de la plus haute importance…

_Messieurs, les serbes ont bombardé Sarajevo ce matin… A l'artillerie lourde… Ils ont tué plus de cent civils, dont des femmes et des enfants… L'ONU et l'OTAN nous ont donné mission de détruire les positions d'artillerie des Serbes sur les hauteurs de la ville… La couverture éloignée sera assurée par les F-14 du Carl Vinson… Vous escorterez des F 15 E et devrez détruire les sites Sams. A vous la suite, Andy…_

_Thanks, Chappy. Bon, messieurs, nous volerons en 3 groupes de 4 chasseurs, formations en Fingers. La première vague que je mènerai sera armée de 4 missiles Shrike et Mavericks ainsi que d'AIM-9L Sidewinder. Nous nous occuperons des radars. Les deux autres vagues attaqueront les sites Sams avec des bombes Snakeye à chute retardée. Vous emporterez chacun six de ces bombes. Vous aurez aussi deux missiles AIM-9L sans oublier quatre missiles Mavericks. Nous serons couverts par les F-14 du Carl Vinson, comme le Général vient de nous le dire. Nous serons contrôlés par un Awacs en patrouille sur l'Adriatique. son code sera CatEye. Notre code sera Tiger, celui des F-14 CatCall, et celui des F-15 E Janus. Après avoir attaqué les radars, la section Bleue, que je commanderai, restera pour protéger le retour des F-15, tandis que les autres sections rentreront directement à la base. Décollage dans dix minutes… A vos avions, messieurs !_

Tandis que je me dirigeais vers les vestiaires, j'apostrophai Chappy Sinclair..

_Chappy ? Tu n'oubliera pas ta promesse ? Je voudrais qu'on envoie ces documents chez moi si jamais il devait m'arriver quelque chose. _

_Si tu le veux. Mais pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ? _

_Oh, je sais pas… Comme un pressentiment… j'ai ressenti la même chose dans le golfe, avant d'être descendu par ce Mig 21…_

_Bah, commérages de vieilles filles que tout ça. Si tu fais gaffe à toi, tu t'en tireras… Bon, à tout à l'heure. Je vous suivrai à la radio._

_Okay, Chappy. A tantôt alors…_

C'est ça ! Grouille toi ou tu vas louper le départ…

Je me dépêchai de m'équiper puis me ruai vers mon Falcon ou m'attendait déjà mon mécano officiel. Il me harnacha sur mon siège Martin Baker Zero-Zero puis, thumbs up, il se retira tandis que je fermais la verrière et que je lançais le réacteur.

Trente minutes plus tard, mon escadrille survolait la Bosnie Herzégovine à basse altitude, pour se dissimuler le plus longtemps possible aux radars serbes. Les F-15 nous suivaient à trente secondes. Arrivé à proximité de Sarajevo, je levai le bras et mes quatre ailiers grimpèrent à ma suite tandis que le reste de la formation restait à couvert.

Après avoir neutralisé les radars, j'effectuai une passe rapide sur les radars de guidage, puis je grimpai avec mes ailiers pour couvrir les F-16 des sections Red et Yellow qui entamaient leur Bombing-run. La mission se soldait par un succès sur toute la ligne. Des batteries de missiles Sol-Air, il ne restait que de la ferraille fumante. Nous prîmes alors le cap de retour mais, alors que nous allions franchir la côte et rejoindre l'Adriatique, CatEye nous appela :

_Tiger Leader de CatEye, huit appareils non identifiés, 60 miles à 3 heures. IFF négatif. Pouvez-vous intercepter ? _

_Wilco, CatEye. Tiger Blue, avec moi sur les Huns. Les autres, cap direct sur Aviano._

_Blue One, roger_

_Blue Two, bien compris, leader_

_Blue Three ! Et on leur rentre dans l'lard, chef ?_

_Blue Four, Roger._

_Okay, les gars. Formation de combat. CatEye, avez-vous d'autres chasseurs dans les environs ? _

_Tiger Leader, CatEye appelle, six F-14 à 5 minutes, en approche. Engagez l'ennemi. Good Luck, old boys…_

_Thanks, CatEye ! Tiger Blue, close attack formation ! _

S'en suivit une mêlée homérique. Comme d'habitude, CatEye s'était lourdement trompé sur leur nombre… Au lieu d'en découdre avec trois paires de Mig-21, nous nous en récoltâmes une bonne douzaine sur les reins… Je perdis Blue Deux dès le début de l'engagement, tandis que Blue Quatre devait rentrer à tire d'aile, blessé par une rafale de canon. Il ne restait plus avec moi que Red quatre et Wim. Nous avions déjà descendu cinq Migs, mais les quinze restants nous menaient la vie dure..

Après cinq minutes, comme convenu, nous dégageâmes sec, et les Migs se firent coiffer par six F-14 qui en descendirent d'emblée huit à longue portée avec leurs missiles Phœnix. Les autres, ne demandant pas leur reste, filèrent vers leur base, talonnés par les F-14. Alors que, isolé, je tentais de rejoindre mes deux ailiers restants, je ressentis un choc violent. Mon cœur dut s'arrêter une seconde, puis je me rendis compte que mon avion était en feu… Coup direct de missile infrarouge… La radio était foutue… pas moyen de prévenir les autres… Le sol se rapprochant de plus en plus, je tirai la poignée d'éjection et mon siège me catapulta loin de mon F-16 qui tombait en flammes…

*****

******

Depuis le moment ou mon siège me catapulta hors de mon Falcon jusqu'à celui ou je me retrouvai accroché aux suspentes de mon parachute, c'est le trou noir. Une fois au sol, je me hâtai de détacher mon harnais. En me recevant sur ma jambe droite, je n'avais pu réprimer un grognement de douleur… Je baissai les yeux et vis du sang tachant le bas de ma combinaison de vol… j'avais dû être touché par des débris, car je ne me souvenais pas avoir été blessé dans mon chasseur Je pansai rapidement cette plaie après l'avoir saupoudrée de sulfamides et entrepris de me trouver un abri pour me cacher des patrouilles serbes qui ne devraient pas manquer de ratisser le coin… Dame, un pilote US est toujours bon à capturer comme monnaie d'échange. Je restai terré six jours et six nuits dans la forêt, entendant parfois des patrouilles passer non loin de mon refuge. Ma barbe avait repoussé, je puais comme mille putois, et de plus ma tenue de vol était en lambeaux, ayant été fortement abîmée par mon passage dans un buisson de ronces… Le matin du septième jour, j'entendis le sifflement caractéristique des réacteurs d'un F-15E… J'enclenchai rapidement ma balise de détresse…

Le pilote du F-15 n'était autre que Jerry. Ne voulant pas croire à ma mort, il avait choisi de rentrer d'une mission de bombardement sur Sarajevo en passant par le lieu de notre dernier combat… Il repéra bien l'appareil, crashé dans la plaine, mais il n'aurait pu repérer le parachute, et pour cause : les serbes l'avaient trouvé et emporté… Soudain, il sursauta :

Tiens, on dirait une balise de détresse… Je m'en vais essayer d'appeler sur la fréquence internationale de détresse…, se dit-il…

_Pilote abattu, FoxBat appelle …_

_FoxBat ? Tiger Leader ici … Content de vous entendre, l'ami !_

_Tiger Leader, Je vous reçois 5 sur 5 ! Vous êtes OK ? _

_Je suis blessé à la jambe droite ! _

_Roger ! j'appelle les secours !_

Changeant de fréquence, Jimmy appela l'awacs de contrôle…

_CatEye, FoxBat appelle ! Capté transmission de Tiger Leader sur la fréquence de secours ! Il est en territoire ennemi et est blessé ! Envoyez une équipe de récupération sur mes coordonnées, Over ? _

_Roger, FoxBat. Pedro quitte le Carl Vinson. Maintenez votre position pour Close Air Support ! _

_Wilco, CatEye, Out._

Après vingt longues minutes d'attente, j'entendis enfin le ronflement caractéristique du Sea-King s'approchant de moi. La radio se mit alors à crépiter …

_Tiger Leader, Pedro One appelle. Branchez votre émetteur sur fixe et préparez-vous a être treuillé ! _

_Wilco, Pedro. Out._

Je fus alors treuillé dans l'hélicoptère qui me conduisit droit au Carl Vinson.

Une fois arrivé à bord du porte-avions, je fus immédiatement transféré à l'hôpital de campagne du bord ou la plaie de ma jambe fut soignée par le Médecin-Major du bord, ce qu'il ne fit qu'après l'avoir désinfectée une nouvelle fois. Je pris alors quelques heures de repos puis, après avoir avalé un repas consistant dans les quartiers du Pacha du Carl Vinson, je fus interrogé par les officiers de renseignements du bord..

*

* *

Le lendemain, après une bonne nuit de repos et nouvelle séance de débriefing, je fus embarqué à nouveau à bord d'un Sea-King qui me déposa à Amendola. Tous mes pilotes m'attendaient, accompagnés de Jerry, venu tout droit d'Aviano.. mais ce n'est ni eux ni les journalistes massés alentours pour m'interviewer qui étaient les plus impatients de me voir arriver… Alors que je descendais de l'hélicoptère et foulais avec soulagement le sol d'Italie, Flo se rua vers moi… j'eus à peine le temps de me remettre de ma surprise qu'elle était dans mes bras… Je la serrai longtemps contre moi, ému jusqu'au tréfonds de l'âme… Je m'avançai ensuite vers les pilotes belges, les journalistes immortalisant mon retour parmi les vivants à grand renfort de crépitement de flashes. Jerry s'avança vers moi et me serra la main… Une seconde après, nous nous donnions l'accolade… Je ne pouvais oublier que c'était lui qui m'avait retrouvé, et que sans la présence d'esprit de ce jeune pilote, j'aurais un jour ou l'autre été fait prisonnier au mieux, ou mort de faim pour le pire…

_Comment va ta blessure, Andy ? me demanda-t-il…_

_Bien, vieux ! Le médecin chef du Carl-Vinson m'a cependant mis à pied pour deux à trois mois, le temps que la cicatrisation soit complète. Dame, j'avais une entaille de bien deux centimètres à la hanche… Un des débris de mon avion à dû me heurter, je pense…_

_N'empêche, tu a eu un pot d'enfer… _

_Mwais… J'oubliais : Merci quand même d'être venu me rechercher…_

_Bah, tu aurais fait la même chose.. y a rien de bien spécial à cela…_

_N'empêche… Mais je dois te quitter… j'aurais bien besoin d'une douche bien chaude, et puis j'ai un capital d'heures de sommeil à récupérer…_

_A tout à l'heure alors ? _

_Waip, on se retrouve ce soir au Mess._

Je quittai Jerry et les autres et, prenant Flo par le bras, je me rendis dans mes quartiers pour faire un brin de toilette et me reposer. Tandis que je prenais ma douche, Flo m'attendit dans le salon en sirotant une tasse de café… Mes affaires avaient bien été emballées lors de ma disparition, mais je retrouvai aisément un uniforme ad hoc. Une fois rasé et habillé, je retrouvai Flo au salon. Elle semblait plus rassurée à me voir bien propre et net, en transition avec le pilote barbu et éreinté qu'elle avait accueilli à son arrivée à la base… Nous sortîmes alors pour prendre un peu l'air…

_Andy ? Comment va ta jambe ? _

_Elle va un peu mieux, maintenant. Tant que je prendrai les anti-douleurs, ça devrait aller… Mais comment se fait-il que tu sois ici ? Ca ne fait tout de même que huit jours que j'ai été porté disparu, et je n'ai été récupéré qu'hier matin…_

_Ben figure toi que quand on a annoncé hier qu'on t'avait retrouvé vivant, j'ai pris le premier avion pour Washington, d'ou le QG de l'Air Force m'a expédié jusqu'ici sur le siège arrière d'un F-15 E d'Eglin, et me voici…_

_Oh my God ! Quel trajet… et tu as volé sur Eagle ? Tu n'as pas eu peur ? _

_Ben… un peu quand même… Mais je voulais tant te revoir. Tu m'a fait si peur, si tu savais…_

_Après la promenade, alors que nous étions assis au salon, je remarquai que Flo était un peu taciturne…_

_Ca va, Flo ? _

_C'est rien… juste que je ne réalise pas encore quelle chance on a d'être ensemble aujourd'hui… pourquoi tous ces risques…_

_Que veux-tu, c'est le métier qui veut ça… Et puis, que dirais-tu si je restais derrière mon bureau, laissant mes pilotes faire le sale boulot à ma place ? Moi, je me sentirais vraiment honteux…_

_Je te comprends, Andy, mais ne me demande surtout pas de ne pas avoir peur… _

_Jamais ! Il faut vivre avec, mais que tu ait peur me prouve encore plus que jamais que tu tiens à moi… Et si tu savais comme moi-même j'ai eu peur de ne jamais plus te revoir… Ces six jours et six nuits, là-bas, je n'ai fait que penser à toi, à ce que tu faisait, et je craignais tant de ne jamais pouvoir te revoir, te dire combien je tiens à toi…_

_Oh Andy, J'ai tellement peur de te perdre…_

Elle se mit à pleurer. La serrant dans mes bras, je tentai tant bien que mal de la réconforter… Nous restâmes un long moment seuls dans ce salon, tendrement enlacés, à goûter le bonheur le plus pur : celui d'être ensemble. Une heure plus tard, je laissai Flo pour me rendre au bureau de Chappy Sinclair afin de discuter avec lui de ma prochaine affectation… et lui demander d'appuyer ma demande de mutation à la 11th Air Force du PACAF, basée à Elmendorf. Il en fut passablement surpris, d'ailleurs…

Pourquoi demander à être affecté en Alaska ? Tu n'aimes pas Lakenheath ?

Ben si, Chappy, mais je pense aussi à Flo… Cela fait deux années que nous ne nous sommes vus, et chaque fois que je peux me rendre au pays, c'est uniquement pour y passer deux semaines de perm... Et puis, je compte bien l'épouser d'ici peu, et j'aimerais rester en Alaska pour pouvoir vivre près d'elle…

_Mais pourquoi ne te suivrait-elle pas ici ? _

_Je vais être honnête avec toi, Chappy… Ce sont les risques de conflit en Europe qui l'effrayent. Et tu sais comme moi qu'entre les russes, les serbes et les Irakiens, on n'est jamais tranquille par ici… Et puis, j'ai déjà pas mal donné, crois moi… j'ai sauvé deux défecteurs russes en Allemagne, descendant par la même occasion l'as des as russe, j'ai été salement blessé dans le golfe en 91, j'ai failli y rester dans un crash à Lakenheath, j'ai manqué me répandre dans le désert à Colorado Springs, puis maintenant je frôle deux fois la mort ici, eh bien, trop c'est trop. J'ai presque trente-cinq ans, et je n'ai pas encore eu de vie de famille… J'aimerais avoir pour une fois un poste tranquille, et laisser la bagarre aux jeunes loups qui s'y entendent mieux que moi… Je me sens trop vieux…_

_Je te comprends, Andy, j'ai ressenti cela aussi, un jour… Il faut savoir quand son temps est fini… Plein de mes pilotes sont morts car ils n'ont pas su s'arrêter à temps, et je ne veux pas que tu __subisse le même sort qu'eux… Je vais demander ta mutation comme commandant du 3__rd__ Wing d'Elmendorf AFB, ou ils ont des Falcon et des Eagle. Tu pourras toujours voler à l'occasion_ _comme ça._

_Merci, Chappy, je te revaudrai ça._

_Ne me dis pas merci, Andy, et tire-toi vite avant que je ne change d'avis et que je ne t'envoie à Thulé…_

Je sortis, entendant résonner derrière moi un fracassant éclat de rire. Je rejoignis Flo et l'emmenai au Mess pour le dîner. J'en profitai pour confirmer Wim dans son poste de commandant par Intérim du 601e Composite Group, puis je quittai l'Italie pour rentrer au Pays, définitivement cette fois.


	12. Chapitre 10 : Retour au Pays

**Chapitre X : Retour au Pays.**

Anchorage, deux jours plus tard.

Après avoir traversé à nouveau la moitié du globe, je me retrouvai sur le tarmac de l'aéroport international d'Anchorage, Flo à mes côtés. Oncle Chuck était venu nous chercher, mais il n'était pas seul… La presse, mes amis, ceux de Flo et le Commandant d'Elmendorf AFB étaient aussi venus pour m'accueillir. Dame, j'étais un héros de guerre maintenant, et il allait bien falloir que je m'y fasse. Une demi-heure plus tard, j'étais devant la maison de mes parents. Mon père vint m'ouvrir et , en me voyant, il faillit tomber à la renverse.. Par Dieu, quinze année changent un homme, et puis les six jours passés derrière les lignes serbes m'avaient plus vieilli que cinq années de service intensif.

_Hell, qu'a-t-il donc du endurer lors de ces missions pour être marqué ainsi. Sans compter encore les six jours qu'il a passé dans la forêt bosniaque… Mon Dieu, pourvu qu'il n'y retourne pas…_

Moi, tout à la joie de retrouver mes parents et mes amis, je ne me rendis pas compte des sentiments que ressentait mon père… Il est vrai qu'il avait toujours été froid et distant avec moi depuis que je m'étais engagé dans l'Air Force. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il accepterait l'idée de me voir épouser Flo, mais il l'accepta avec bonne contenance.. Je soupçonnai sur le moment une intervention énergique de ma mère, afin d'éviter de gâcher mon retour au Pays, gardant comme je le lui avais demandé le secret envers Flo. Et en plus maintenant, mon statut de héros des guerres du Golfe et d'Ex-Yougoslavie avaient fait de moi une personnalité en vue, et quand je lui annonçai ma nomination à la tête du 3rd Wing d'Elmendorf, il fut estomaqué… Son fils allait donc devenir un des plus jeunes chefs de Wing de l'histoire de l'Air Force…

Pour ma part, je ressentais toujours quelques élancements douloureux dans ma jambe, mais cela commençait tout doucement à aller mieux. Après avoir passé la soirée à bavarder avec mes parents, j'allai me coucher tôt afin d'être frais le lendemain matin.

Après une bonne nuit de repos, Oncle Chuck vint nous chercher, Flo et moi, afin de nous conduire à Damby Lake. Il m'avoua y avoir fait quelques menues transformations pour le jour ou je reviendrais au pays, et il espérait qu'elles me plairaient. En fait de modifications, il avait ajouté une grande remise ou je pourrais abriter mon Cessna ou tout autre appareil qui me serait affecté pour mes déplacements à Elmendorf. Il faut avouer qu'en voyant la maison du ciel, je fus quelque peu ému… Une fois posé, tandis que Chuck approchait le Cessna du hangar, je vis un autre Cessna parqué à l'intérieur, cadeau de mariage anticipé de mon oncle. Il compléta son plein à la citerne de la grange, puis après avoir débarqué nos bagages, il nous quitta en nous promettant de venir nous voir en passant quand il aurait des vols vers le Nord.

Une heure plus tard, Flo et moi étions assis au salon, sirotant un café bien chaud tout en parcourant les pages d'un livre sur l'Alaska qu'elle avait acheté lors de son dernier séjour à Juneau. Après un moment, je lui pris le livre des mains, je le fermai, le posai sur la table, et la regardai droit dans les yeux.

_Flo … Tu sais, ça fait longtemps que j'aurais du t'en parler… Veux-tu m'épouser ? Veux-tu devenir ma femme ? _

_Andy ! J'ai attendu si longtemps ce moment… Mais est-tu sûr de vouloir m'épouser ? _

_Flo ? Douterais-tu de moi ? _

_Non, certainement pas…_

_Et tu as bien raison. Je t'aime et je veux rester près de toi, à jamais. Tu veux bien ? _

_Oh, Andy…_

Je la serrai tout contre moi et l'embrassai tendrement… Elle se mit soudain à pleurer, mais il s'agissait la de larmes de bonheur…

_Flo ? _

_Oui ? _

_Tu sais que le QG aurait bien aimé que je reste à Aviano pour diriger le Wing à la place du Colonel Masters qui va commander la base de Nellis ? _

_Tu as accepté ? _

_Pourquoi ? Aurais-tu peur que j'y retourne ?_

_Oui, Andy… _

_Eh bien, tu peux te rassurer... Il semble que les huiles de l'Air Force se soient rangées à l'avis de Chappy, car elles me confient le commandement du 90__th__ Squadron de la 11__th__ Air Force, basé à Elmendorf AFB …_

_Mais c'est merveilleux, Andy… Enfin tu resteras près de moi, tu ne partiras plus au loin pour de longues années…_

_Ben, il se peut bien que je doive partir quelquefois en mission avec mon escadre, mais ce ne sera jamais pour plus de six mois…Et puis, d'ici dix ans, je pourrais devenir instructeur à l'OCU d'Elmendorf, à moins que je ne quitte le service actif pour reprendre l'affaire de mon oncle Chuck…_

Nous continuâmes ainsi à discuter jusqu'à l'heure du coucher… Flo me conduisit à ma chambre, me souhaita bonne nuit et se dirigea vers la chambre d'amis… Je la retins, prenant sa main dans la mienne…

Non, Flo, dis-je… Ta place est ici, maintenant…

Le lendemain matin, alors que le soleil pointait à l'horizon, allongés côte à côte, nous écoutions le murmure du vent… Une ombre passa cependant sur le visage de Flo…

Andy, qu'allons nous devenir dans le futur ?

Le futur commence maintenant Flo. Advienne ce qui devra, tant que nous serons ensemble, je ne craindrai rien ni personne…

Je t'aime, Andy…

Et dans cette chambre ou nous découvrions le bonheur à son état le plus pur, le soleil se montra à la fenêtre tandis qu'un aigle royal s'élevait majestueusement au-dessus de Damby Lake.

*****

******

Nous passâmes six semaines merveilleuses… Grâce à ses soins attentionnés, ma jambe guérit plus vite que prévu, et c'est avec joie que je pus reprendre les longues promenades dans la forêt, et je ne manquais d'en ramener un canard col vert ou une autre pièce de gibier que j'avais tirée, améliorant par là même notre ordinaire. Depuis mon retour de Bosnie, mes sentiments pour elle ne cessaient de se renforcer. Nous étions devenus quasi inséparables, et ne quittions la maison que pour nous promener, emmenant seulement Max, le Husky de Flo. Après ces six semaines de repos, agrémentées de deux visites de Chuck et de celle de Jimmy, que j'avais demandé à avoir comme chef d'escadrille, nous rentrâmes à Elmendorf AFB dans mon nouveau Cessna que j'étrennai pour l'occasion.

Les deux semaines qui suivirent se déroulèrent sur un rythme infernal. Dame, il fallait rameuter toute la famille, de l'oncle Jim et la tante Millie qui habitaient le Texas à la tante Jane de Seattle, sans oublier tous les amis de la famille. Pour Flo, cela était plus simple, la liste se limitant à ses parents adoptifs, Jack et Mary Leander, et à la sœur de Mary, Sarah, et à son mari, Mike. Mais malgré la panique habituelle en ces moments, tout le monde fut la le jour J et, encore mieux, il faisait grand soleil…

La cérémonie du Mariage, qui suivait le rite catholique romain puisque Flo et moi étions de cette confession, était empreinte d'une certaine solennité… Mais à la sortie de l'église, ce fut l'apothéose… Mes collègues pilotes d'Elmendorf, aidés en cela par certains de mes anciens pilotes d'Amendola et de Lakenheath, menés par Wim et Jimmy, nous firent une haie d'honneur tandis que les pilotes du 53th TFS, à bord de leurs F-15 C, déchiraient le ciel du hurlement de leurs réacteurs, traînant un panache coloré derrière eux. Flo était abasourdie… Elle voyait pour la première fois l'esprit de camaraderie qui règne dans la caste des pilotes de chasse…

_J'savais pas que mon mari avait tant de popularité, me susurra-t-elle au creux de l'oreille d'un ton résolument ironique…_

_Bah ! Voilà ce qu'est l'esprit de corps chez nous les pilotes… Pas un ne manque, excepté mes anciens ailiers retenus en Italie pour les missions sur la Bosnie..._

_En tout cas, ce sont de vrais Gentlemen. Tu en as de la chance, car si tu n'étais pas mon mari, je crois que j'aurais l'embarras du choix… _ironisa-t-elle tandis que les F-15 faisaient un nouveau passage ponctué des hourras de la foule…

Le soir, après les festivités, nous nous retrouvâmes chez mes parents afin de passer la soirée tranquillement, à bavarder de tout et de rien. Alors que Flo et ma mère discutaient petits plats comme seules deux femmes peuvent le faire, je sortis, suivi de mon père, afin de prendre un peu l'air et fumer une cigarette… Après un moment, il se jeta à l'eau…

_Andy, Dieu sait si j'étais opposé à la carrière que tu as choisie… mais ton comportement au feu en Bosnie et en Irak m'ont montré mon erreur… Jamais je n'aurais pu être plus fier de toi qu'aujourd'hui, en voyant l'attachement que tes hommes ont pour toi… On pourrait presque croire qu'ils se feraient tuer pour toi…_

_Mais ils en sont capable, si cela est vraiment nécessaire… Mais je ne cache pas de dire que je n'apprécie pas ce genre de comportement. Il faut mourir pour une cause, pas pour un homme. C'est et cela restera ma ligne de conduite. Mes hommes l'avaient compris dans le golfe comme en Italie, et je dois dire que cela nous a permis de nous en sortir sans trop de pertes, bien que j'aie ressenti durement ces pertes … huit pilotes en cinq ans, et aucun n'avait plus de trente ans…_

_Je te comprends… Moi aussi j'ai ressenti cela… Je ne voulais pas que tu le sache, mais je dois te l'avouer, aujourd'hui… j'ai été pilote de chasse dans ma jeunesse… J'ai fait le Viet-Nâm…_

_"Quoi ?" _fis-je, estomaqué,_ "Tu as été pilote de chasse ? "_

_Oui, fils… J'étais pilote de Phantom à bord de l'USS Constellation… En rentrant d'une mission sur Hanoï, mon avion a été abattu par la DCA… j'ai été gravement blessé, et j'ai perdu en plus mon radardiste, tué sur le coup. C'était mon meilleur ami… tu comprendras mieux la peur que j'avais de te perdre toi aussi, maintenant…_

_Hell…. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu as pu me le cacher aussi longtemps… Mais ce n'est pas grave, père… Voilà donc comment Chappy Sinclair te connaissait… _

_Charles Sinclair ? Tu le connais ? _

_Ben il a été un de mes instructeurs à Colorado Springs, puis il a commandé mon escadre dans le Golfe, et enfin il commande le 601__st__ CG à Aviano pour le moment… mais il espère bien partir d'ici un an ou deux pour Nellis AFB._

_Eh Ben, Andy, tu en connais du beau monde… Mais pour en revenir à ce que nous disions, tu connais les risques du métier… Le risque de se faire tuer chaque fois qu'on décolle… tel sera ton destin, peut-être… Tu l'a dit à Flo ? _

_Elle le sait, Père…_

_Bon.. Je te laisse, Flo ne devrait pas tarder à te rejoindre. Bonne nuit, mon fils._

Debout sur le pas de la porte, je le vis rentrer au salon. Je le suivis des yeux, la mine soucieuse.

Flo, arrivant sur ces entrefaites, ne fut pas dupe du sourire de circonstance que j'adoptai… Elle sentait que quelque chose venait de se passer… Elle me prit le bras, souriante malgré tout, et me murmura quelques mots à l'oreille, m'arrachant un sourire attendri…

Une fois arrivés à mon ancienne chambre, Flo s'interrogea sur mon air un peu triste..

_Que se passe-t-il, Andy ? _

_Oh, rien de grave, Flo, juste que mon père m'a révélé quelque chose qui change la façon dont je percevais son attitude à mon égard…_

_Ah ? _

_Autant que je te le dise maintenant, il a été pilote de chasse, lui aussi, mais il n'a pas eu ma chance. Il a été blessé au Viêt-Nam, et y a même perdu son meilleur ami, qui était son officier radardiste. Il en est revenu meurtri, pour subir les quolibets des connards de pacifistes de l'époque, qui ne se rendaient pas compte qu'il s'était battu pour que le monde d'aujourd'hui soit libre… Moi-même, j'ai ressenti cette horreur après le golfe… Et le fait d'avoir été meurtri dans ma chair n'a rien arrangé… _

_Allons, ne pense plus au passé. L'avenir nous tend les bras… profitons-en donc… _

_C'est bien pour ça que je t'aime, va… Un mot de toi me rend le moral quand je suis déprimé…_

_Moi aussi, je t'aime Andy…. _

_Je sais…._

Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de moi… Je la regardai droit dans les yeux… et je sus… je sus qu'enfin je serais heureux ; que quoi qu'il doive arriver, rien ne pourrait me faire changer d'avis et, avec Flo à mes côtés, je savais aussi que rien ni personne ne me résisterait. Elle me regarda tendrement… nul n'était besoin de paroles… je l'embrassai, tendrement, longuement, et nous restâmes seuls, allongés côte à côte sur le lit défait, à espérer en de meilleurs lendemains…

**F I N**


	13. Note de l'Auteur

Note de l'Auteur :

J'espère que cette « nouvelle » vous aura plu. J'attends vos « reviews » afin de pouvoir améliorer celle-ci et pouvoir attaquer la suite de l'histoire d'Andy et de Flo qui seront impliqué dans le conflit Kossovar...

En attendant, une autre « fanfiction » est en préparation, se situant dans l'univers d'Alex Rider...

Eric J. Alderson.


End file.
